Guardian Knight
by Milley02
Summary: Vampires are real. I attend Cross Academy, a school where the student body is populated by the human Day Class, and the vampire Night Class. This was all supposed to be fiction. A story I read for entertainment. But it's real. It's all real. SI, OC Insert.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know. I should be posting my other stories... but let's face it, if I'm not in the mood, whatever I write is just going to be really crappy anyway - and you want something good, right? This is an example of what I can write when I'm interested and really motivated! You can thank Nanorimo for the motivation :D I also listened to the Vampire Knight original soundtrack while I wrote.**

**Enjoy reading! And please remember to follow, favourite and/or review!  
**

**Summary: Vampires are real. I attend Cross Academy, a school where the student body is populated by the human Day Class, and the vampire Night Class. This was all supposed to be fiction. A story I read for entertainment. But it's real. It's all real. SI, OC Insert.**

**Disclaimer: Everything to do with Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino. I only own my OC Maya.**

**Warning: this fanfiction includes dark themes, mentions of death, serious injury, murder and suicide.**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Meet Matsumoto Maya_

* * *

_Snow drifted slowly down from the dark sky, landing lightly on the pale skin of a girl's limp body, dressed in nothing but jeans, a black t-shirt and a purple scarf, laying in the snow._

_Some of the snowflakes fell into a pool of dark liquid surrounding the body, the frozen particles' white colour darkening to match the red blood._

_Breath barely passed steadily paling chapped lips as the rapid crunching of footsteps through the snow signaled a figure quickly approaching._

_The blank upwards stare of the girl's dull brown eyes was interrupted by the view of a man in a dark uniform standing over her, holding up something, his silver hair a stark reflection against the backdrop of the moonless night sky._

_The sharp sounds of gunshots pierced the still air, leaving the girl's ears ringing._

_Everything was muted as the man kneeled down beside her, bringing a hand to her bloodied neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding._

_She couldn't remember how or why she was injured._

_He spoke._

_But his words were lost on her dulled senses, the darkness already beginning to seep into her vision, the sound of her own heart becoming louder and louder as the light left her eyes._

_Left in the darkness, her already frantic heartbeat sounded like drum, growing louder and louder, faster and faster, until-_

My eyes snapped open.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, still reeling from the latest nightmare my lost memories had provided me with, I become aware of my harsh breathing and worked to control it. My black shirt and grey shorts were sticking to my skin with sweat and I dimly noted my dark brown shoulder blade length hair tyed in a messy bun was also plastered to my neck and cheek.

When my breathing and my heartbeat returned to normal, I glanced at the clock on my bedside table - 11:48PM.

If I hurry, I can get to the showers before they close for the night.

Sighing, I brushed back my hair, put on my glasses, dragged myself out of bed, stripping it of the sweat stained sheets as I did, before retrieving my toilitries kit, a spare set of pajamas and some undergarments, then heading for the Sun Dorm's student laundry one floor down, before going on to the girls' showers back on my floor.

This wasn't an unusual occurrence, by the way - me waking up in a cold sweat. I don't always have to replace my sheets, but the walking and the shower, I'd learned, was the easiest way to shake off the nightmares I seemed to have almost nightly since I first woke up the Academy's infirmary with amnesia a few weeks ago.

The only real rest I got these days was when I slept dreamlessly - otherwise I woke up in the early morning with barely four or five hours sleep. If I was lucky.

So this had become a routine of sorts. I'd drop my sheets off in the student laundry, have a shower, and then grab some fresh ones on my way back to my room.

The shower, I had found, was the biggest help. It was as if the water washed away the grip of the nightmares that had followed me into the waking world.

Once I'd redressed in a fresh set of pjs - baggy grey pants and a white shirt this time - and gotten some fresh sheets, I began making my way back towards the staircase.

Having traipsed up and down the same staircase a couple of times that night - as well as every other night - it was inevitable that I would eventually run into one or both of the night patrolling, curfew strict, Academy prefects. As I had a few times before.

"Matsumoto-san?"

I looked up to see prefect Cross Yuuki standing at the top of the stairs, her curious glance landing on the sheets. My hands involuntarily clutched the sheets tighter as I started up the stairs towards her.

"Sorry I'm out past curfew, Cross-san" I began quietly, one hand reaching up to cover my mouth as a yawn escaped "... I just needed some fresh sheets. I'm on my way back to my dorm room now"

I knew I looked tired, lately dark bags had noticeably began appearing under my eyes and with us being in the same class, she often asked if I was getting enough sleep.

Not that she could talk - everyone knew that she, and the other prefect Kiryuu Zero, had so many duties that they ended up staying up late, and then falling sleep in class.

It'd happened a few times this week already, and it was only Tuesday.

She nodded - whether to me or herself, I don't know - and then insisted she escort me back to my room. Really, Cross? When have I ever broken a rule-? Hang on, never mind. Not even I can answer that.

As we walked, Cross asked how I was doing and if I needed any help with anything.

Honestly, if anyone needed help with anything, it would be Cross and her school work - while I was doing particularly well, I wasn't even sure she'd pass the end of semester exams!

I answered that I was doing fine, and ignored the disbelieving look in her eyes. Although, Cross and the Chairman had been good to me since I was found half frozen to death a few months ago, I don't want to burden them with myself more than I already have... thinking of the 'incident' made me unconsciously reach for my neck, the tips of my fingers running lightly along the jagged scarring there.

I still wondered how it happened. What did it... sometimes I wonder if I'll ever find out.

Noticing Cross eyeing the hand by my neck nervously, I pulled it away and returned to clutching the bed sheets as we walked in silence.

She always got nervous whenever she caught me staring at it - which happened pretty often, now that I think about it.

The me staring, not Cross catching me in the act.

Also, it was good that before the incident I'd had a consistent image of wearing the proper uniform in the correct way - otherwise people probably would've questioned me suddenly buttoning up my shirt correctly.

Actually, that reminds me. What am I going to do in warmer weather? I won't have a collar to cover it while wearing casual clothing... not that I do much about it now. Though I currently only wear casual clothing in my single dorm room.

My train of thought was interrupted by us arriving at said dorm room.

I bid Cross good night and entered my room, turning back to look curiously at the brown-haired girl when she hesitated.

I repeated myself, and this time she answered in kind, leaving as I closed the door.

Breathing a sigh of relief - finally, no more social interaction - I remade my bed and then collapsed into it. Allowing myself to be taken into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

I was late to homeroom the next morning.

Yamada-sensei was not impressed. At all.

What? At least I actually showed up! Usually when I'm late, I miss homeroom all together!

I slept fairly well last night, by the way, especially after that little talk with Cross. It was kind of weird actually - maybe she has some sort of calming effect on me?

Huh. If this is how my mind reacts after a little chat with Miss Cross, then maybe I should spend more time with her. The lack of sleep has begun dragging at my grades... and I'd rather keep my scholarship, thank you. It'll also get the Chairman off my back about socializing more at the same time.

Haha~ Two birds with one stone!

"Mind wandering again, is it?"

I shot a sideways glare through my glasses at the silver-haired boy sitting beside me.

"Even if it was" I retorted, in a low voice "it's none of your business"

He didn't answer, just let his head drift back down onto the desk behind his crossed arms. Bastard is sleeping in class again - and he scolds me for _daydreaming_? Freaking hypocrite...

The bell rang and everyone began packing away their things to leave for lunch. I, in all my diabolical wisdom, decided now would be a good time to try and strike up a friendship with Cross. If my sleeping habits were going to benefit, it was worth the dreaded social interaction.

"Hey, Cross-san" I asked as I approached her desk. She looked up at me blearily, clearly just waking up like Kiryuu.

"Hello, Matsumoto-san" the soft voice of Cross's best friend, Wakaba Sayori, made me turn to her.

"Hi Wakaba-san" I greeted "I was just going to ask if I could join you two for lunch-"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Cross chirped, suddenly standing and full of vigor at the mention of food.

A smile tugged at my lips.

_'Yuuki, today's school lunch is Taiyaki'_

_'Thanks for the food!'_

"Matsumoto-san?"

"Eh?" I looked up, a confusion expression on my face.

What was that? Do I know that from somewhere? It sounded like Yuuki and Yori- wait. Since when the hell did I call them by their first names?

"Your face just went blank" Yor- _Wakaba_ told me.

"Are you okay?" Cross asked, frowning.

"I... I'm fine" I replied, shaking my head in an attempt to will away the thoughts "just a little hungry, I guess - I missed breakfast"

At the reminder of food, Cross promptly dragged the both of us out of the classroom and off to the cafeteria.

* * *

The more time I spent with Yuuki and Yori - Yuuki insisted I use their first names since we were friends now - the more... flashbacks, I guess you could call them, began happening.

Some were of conversations I couldn't possibly have heard - and others were of _thoughts_.

A month passed and the 'flashbacks' had begun to effect my nightmares. It wasn't just a re-occurring one about the night of the 'incident' anymore.

Now it was of scenes that absolutely terrified me.

There was always so much _blood_ and _fear_. They were dreams about- about _vampires_.

But they couldn't be real could they?

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, fingers ghosting over the two parallel jagged scars that stretched across my shoulder, collar bone and part way up my neck.

... could they?

* * *

_End Chapter_

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I know I didn't reveal much in the first chapter, but this is more of a prologue then anything else, the next chapters will be longer. I hope you liked it, I've got a lot more written down already - not just notes,_ actual chapters_.**

**Please remember to follow, favourite and/or review! It's great motivation!**

**Thanks,**

**Milley02**


	2. Nightmares are Real

**A/N: This is a sort of chapter 1 part 2 thing... which is why its so short...  
**

**Enjoy reading! And please remember to follow, favourite and/or review!  
**

**Summary: Vampires are real. I attend Cross Academy, a school where the student body is populated by the human Day Class, and the vampire Night Class. This was all supposed to be fiction. A story I read for entertainment. But it's real. It's all real. SI, OC Insert.**

**Disclaimer: Everything to do with Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino. I only own my OC Maya.**

**Warning: this fanfiction includes dark themes, swearing, mentions of death, serious injury, murder and suicide.**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Nightmares Are Real_

* * *

Even _Kiryuu_, the ever teasing douchebag, was starting to worry about my blank stares.

In the beginning, my awareness randomly dropping off in class looked no different then when I daydreamed, then it started happening everywhere.

I could be walking down a hallway or just sitting in class, then he would elbow me or wave a hand in front of my face, and I would go from staring blankly at my exercise book, or at a wall, or out the window, to see the frowning guy sitting or standing next to me.

Not that he'd admit it.

Oooo~ I should _so_ tease him about it next time he does it! At the very least, his annoyed reaction will get my mind off my whole 'slowly going mental' thing.

Yeah... also, how does he always know when I zone out? He just shows up out of bloody nowhere - it's starting to creep me out.

"Maya-chan?"

"Hm?" I mumbled, reluctantly looking up from a book we were reading for English class (it was surprisingly pretty good) to pay attention to the girl I now called a friend.

"Aren't you supposed to be seeing the nurse soon?" Yori commented, before turning back to her food.

I looked at my watch- _really?!_ It's that late already?!

"Shit" I hissed, ignoring Yuuki's scolding look "I gotta go now, or I'll be late!" cue another scolding look from Yuuki for not finishing my dinner.

* * *

Five minutes later, I was standing outside the nurse's office, fixing my uniform and trying to catch my breath at the same time.

Whoa. I am _glad_ I've been working out. Otherwise I _never_ would've made it over here so fast.

Having heard the ruckess, the nurse let me in.

I sat on the bed provided, removed my black blazer, red ribbon, and unbuttoned the top few buttons of my white shirt to expose down to my collar bone.

"So, Katsumi-san, how's it looking?" I asked.

"Well, the skin's knitted itself back together nicely" the raven haired woman commented, prodding at one of the jagged scars with a gloved finger "so it looks like I'll be able to remove the rest of your stitches today - just remember to keep the strenuous exercise to a minimum, okay? The skin's still healing and if you push it, it'll tear again and take even 'longer to heal"

I rolled my eyes. She reminded me of this _every_ time I visited her on these bi-weekly mandatory visits - visits made mandatory by the Chairman. I still don't understand why they didn't send me to a hospital. Or home to my family for that matter - while I couldn't remember them, I knew they existed.

As the nurse began removing the last of the stitches, she asked the obligatory questions about my 'mental health'. To which I replied with the same thing I'd been saying for the last month since it started.

"It's still just the flashes" I told her, wincing as she pulled a stitch out "bits and pieces of conversations - nothing really coherent. Nothing I can put together, nothing that really 'means anything"

Of course I didn't tell her the whole truth.

How the hell do you tell someone that instead of just reliving an 'incident' where you got your shoulder ripped open, you're having nightmares about freaking _vampires_?

Yeah. _You_ have that conversation seriously with someone.

I mean for fuck's sake, _I_ know I'm crazy, I don't need other people tell-

_'We're all crazy. Most of us just know how to act appropriately in public!'_

"... Maya-chan?"

Shit, I must've zoned out again. That voice was new, though. Who was that? She seemed familiar...

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just zoned out for a bit. I'm kinda tired" I replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Still not sleeping properly?"

"Not since I woke up..." I mumbled to myself as the woman turned to retrieve a folder from her desk and began writing in it.

"Well, I can't help you with that if you refuse to take the medication I prescribe to help you sleep"

"I didn't want to be on any drugs to begin with..." I continued mumbling.

"Alright" Katsumi sighed "you're good to go"

"Thanks, Katsumi-san" I sighed, buttoning up my shirt, pulling my blazer on and just stuffing the red ribbon in my pocket. No point in putting it back on, when I just going to take it off again when I get back to my dorm room.

* * *

By the time I made it back to the Sun Dorms, the sun had long since set and I'd already been caught out after curfew by Yuuki. Not that I was really trying to be stealthy or anything.

When I noticed two Day Class girls sneaking out of the dorm on my way up the first flight of stairs, I almost threw my head back and groaned.

I just want to freaking _sleep_.

Those girls were my neighbours, Maki and Aoi. They were nice enough, but they were absolutely freaking _obsessed_ with the Night Class - unlike me, who, as I far as I knew, had never actually seen them.

Sighing, I left the Sun Dorms to try and convince them against their foolhardy adventure - to just see them disappearing into the forest across from the Dorm's entrance way.

I glanced back at the comfort and relative safety of the Sun Dorms... and then back to the forest that led to the main campus buildings where the classrooms were.

... am I really going to do this?

Shit. I guess I am.

Conscience - apparently - tugging at me, I ran into the forest after the two girls, hoping to catch up with them before a prefect found them.

The scene I came across was _not_ what I expected.

Yuuki was standing in front of Maki and Aoi holding some kind of metal staff, as if she was defending them against the two Night Class students... Kain and Aidou, I think...?

A spark of electricity suddenly jumped between the staff and the orange-haired Kain's hand, lightly scorching the skin.

What... the hell.

"We smelled some blood, so we just came to see what had happened"

Blood...?

They _smelled_ blood...?

"Really... we just wanted to come have look" the blonde Aidou's blue eyes glowed red.

At the change, my limbs froze. I couldn't move.

What the hell is going on...?

"Ah~ it smells so good" he breathed.

"Aidou-senpai" Yuuki began "if you lay a single finger on them, I'll..."

"Did you fall?" Aidou asked, ignoring her as he moved closer. More sparks of electricity danced between the staff and his hands as he touched it, though it didn't seem to bother him.

"The good smell I was talking about..." he purred, grasping her hand and raising it to show her grazed palm "... is your own blood, Yuuki-chan"

"You're really... tempting me"

Fangs. Blood.

He's a vampire.

A fucking _vampire_.

They're fucking _real_.

Yuuki's staff clattering to the ground must've snapped me out of whatever trance I was in, because suddenly I was running.

But not away, _no_, of freaking course not! I was running _towards_ them.

Kain turned at the sound of me running across the grass, but I had already snatched up the staff and slammed it into Aidou's side, causing him to stumble back holding his abdomen.

Eyes wide and breathing heavy from the sprint, I held the staff pointed at them offensively.

"Take one more step towards her" I growled "and it'll be your face I smash in next"

"Ma- Maya-chan?!" Yuuki exclaimed from behind me.

I... can't believe I just fucking did that.

What the _fuck_.

Aidou growled, fangs still out. He looked about ready to tear me to shreds.

Um, now that I think about it, _probably_ not a good idea to threaten the guy's face... he seems to really love it...

Then Kiryuu showed up.

"Drinking blood within school grounds is strictly prohibited" the silver-haired bastard began, holding a _fucking_ gun pointed at the blonde vampire.

"Getting drunk at the scent of blood and showing your true self, vampire" he spat. As if it was a typical thing.

What... the _fuck_ is going on at this school?! They have fucking _regulations_ for this?!

"Zero, don't!" Yuuki protested.

"But it was just a taste" Aidou pouted.

A familiar gunshot filled the air, a purple light in the form of a cross appearing on a tree above Kain's head.

I... seriously need to fucking sit down.

Oh. No. Never mind. Apparently I just collapsed to my knees.

Also. I _may_ have just fainted.

_Fuck_ this school.

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**A/N: Please remember to follow, favourite and/or review!  
**

**Thanks,**

**Milley02**


	3. Being Normal

**A/N: Okay~ here we are. Longer chapters as promised. Things are starting to get intense now!  
**

**Enjoy reading! And please remember to follow, favourite and/or review!  
**

**Summary: Vampires are real. I attend Cross Academy, a school where the student body is populated by the human Day Class, and the vampire Night Class. This was all supposed to be fiction. A story I read for entertainment. But it's real. It's all real. SI, OC Insert.**

**Disclaimer: Everything to do with Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino. I only own my OC Maya.**

**Warning: this fanfiction includes dark themes, swearing, mentions of death, serious injury, murder and suicide.**

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Being Normal_

* * *

I gasped, shooting up in bed.

What the actual _fuck?!_

"Maya-chan?"

I looked around with wide eyes to see I was in the infirmary and Katsumi - the nurse - was asking if I was okay.

When I asked why I was here, she said someone had brought me in, saying they found me passed out on the Sun Dorm's first flight of stairs. Something about sleep deprivation.

What-? That's such a fucking lie!

I find out that _vampires_ are fucking _real_ and they just expect me to just _'orget_ it?!

Fuck that. I'm going to the fucking Chairman about this! I will not be ignor- whoa. Okay. _Fuck_... my head hurts.

Katsumi assisted me back into the bed and then insisted I rest here for the day when I told her my head was absolutely _killing_ me.

What the hell is going with this school?! And what the hell is with this sudden migraine from hell?!

I closed my eyes and tried to get some rest... maybe if I fall asleep again it'll just all go away.

* * *

"What"

I glared over the top of my glasses at the silver-haired guy standing in front of me. He was probably just annoyed that I'd escaped the nurse's office - seriously, that woman can be annoyingly naggy like a mother sometimes.

"... nothing"

Then he just fucking walked off. _Ugh!_ I stomped off, continuing on my way towards the Chairman's office.

I am _so_ done with this fucking school.

Migraine or no-

"Oi-!"

Shit.

* * *

"You're an idiot"

"... shut up" I growled, eyelids still closed as I laid on the infirmary bed "I was sleeping, you arsehole"

"No, you weren't - you think I can't tell when somebody's sleeping?"

I sighed, opening my eyelids slightly, looking to see if Katsumi was around.

When I saw the room empty except us, I slowly turned my head towards the silver-haired prefect.

He was watching me with hardened lavender eyes, it was kind of unnerving to be honest.

Considering he was _the_ Kiryuu Zero.

Yeah, that's right. I remembered.

I remembered my whole life. My family, my friends. How I would probably never see them again... all that was left blank was that night.

The night I got these jagged scars.

All I had of that night was vague feelings of being terrified and defenseless. Then just the pain and falling to the ground - basically everything I could remember from my dream.

Nothing else though... still not even a glimpse of the attacker - though I was sure now it was a vampire. If Zero was using his anti-vampire weapon, the Bloody Rose, as I saw in the dream, then that's the only conclusion that makes sense.

Slowly, I sat up in the bed, pushing the sheets back to reveal my black school uniform.

Vampires, huh? Cross Academy, eh?

I smiled bitterly... at least it's not Weeping Angels.

Just being scared to death, torn apart or both.

Yay...

What should I say to him? They tried the memory replacement thing with me before and I just faked my way through it, but this time... should I say anything?

"Kiryuu..." I began.

Should I tell him I remembered?

"What?"

... no. Not, yet.

When I didn't say anything else, Zero stood from his chair and went to leave.

"... why are you here?" I finally asked, frowning at him as he stopped, the door half open.

Seriously. _Why_ is he here? To make sure the memory thing worked?

Cause it didn't... not that I'd tell him that.

"Just sleep"

_God_, he can be annoying. I glared at his back as he left, closing the door behind himself.

I sighed, pushing a bang of brown hair behind my ear, before I moved to stand. My legs felt a little stiff, but some stretching quickly fixed that.

Then deciding I wanted to get back to my dorm room - while not as comfortable as my real bed back home, at the very least the dorm bed was better than this one - I straightened my uniform, only just realizing my ribbon tie was missing.

Great. At least I have a spare...

Sighing again, I walked across the room and opened the door to the hallway.

I stopped, shocked to see Zero collapsed against the opposite wall, his breathing sounding ragged and pained.

"Shit- are you okay?" I asked, moving to help.

"Stay back!" he hissed, slapping away my out-stretched hand.

I flinched when I saw his red eyes hidden behind his arm - a hunger attack? It's around, what? Volume one for the manga? Episode two for the anime?

Shit, he's going to loose control soon and attack Yuuki.

Yuuki, who I now considered a friend.

Damn it, logic. Why do you make such bad desicions when you don't have all the facts?

Now I actually care what happens to her... fuck my life. I'll be so guilt ridden if I don't do anything...

Biting my lip, I crouched down on the floor in front of him. I decided to focus on the here and now.

"... something's wrong" I started slowly, choosing my words carefully "you don't have to talk, you don't have to tell me anything. But I'm not walking away"

He peeked over his arm, his red eyes met my determined ones and he must've realized I was serious or something because he just sighed in defeat.

That, and he knows me well enough by now to know I'm incredibly stubborn when I want to be.

I got myself as comfortable as one could on wooden floorboards, and just waited.

Slowly, his breathing began to return to normal, and his posture began to relax, his tight grip on the window sill loosened and his hand fell to the ground.

It took me about a minute after that to realize he had actually fallen asleep.

... well, shit. What do I do with him now?

Um... after some careful thinking, I decided that instead of dragging him off to my or his dorm room - either way, it would just be really awkward - I decided to drag him back inside the infirmary and over to the bed I'd been sleeping on.

I'd like to note here, that despite his 'toned physique' he's actually pretty fucking heavy.

By the time I'd got him into the bed, I was even more exhausted then before - to the point where I just slumped into the chair Zero'd been sitting in before and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Or so I thought.

So much for this all just going away.

* * *

_Snow?_

_I was standing in a clearing, surrounding by randomly spaced dead trees. Snow drifted down slowly from the grey clouded sky and the ground beneath my feet was blanketed thickly with more snow._

_The moonlight reflected off the snow, giving an odd glow that allowed me to see a cloaked figure walking through the trees._

_With nothing else around and the wind beginning to pick up, I followed her into the woods, jogging just to try and catch up._

_I saw a glimpse of long silver hair blowing in the wind from beneath a cloth hood and then the figure was gone._

_In the distance was a house, the front door was left open and light spilled outside. I moved closer, curious, then stopped as I noticed something on the ground._

_Kneeling to get a closer look, I realized it was blood._

_Red blood splattered across the snow._

_My eyes widened, I looked up as a tall figure blocked the light coming from the door._

_Pink eyes. The sound of bells rang in my ears._

_What-_

* * *

When I woke up, it was early morning and someone had moved me from the chair to the bed.

Sunlight was streaming through the window at the end of the room and illuminating the room enough for me to see there was noone else here.

I honestly felt like I hadn't slept at all. And my neck was killing me for sleeping in that stupid chair. And what the hell was with that dream? Is horrible blood filled nightmares _all_ I'm going to dream about now? Bloody hell...

Groaning, I dragged myself from the infirmary for the second time in as many hours, and took the shortest route back to my room in the Sun Dorms, where I collapsed into my bed.

I was so tired, although I knew it was approaching 8AM, I didn't want to get up and go to class. I didn't want to move.

But at the same time, my stupid body just _wouldn't_ fall asleep.

Just laying there, I decided to try meditating to calm myself down, then maybe I could sleep. It had been an eventful night after all.

* * *

I woke to the sound of banging on my door.

Groaning, I rolled over to check my clock - 11AM? I must've fell asleep... and then someone woke me up.

Oh this better be fucking good. I was actually _sleeping_, damn it!

"Yuuki?" I blinked, staring half asleep at the brown haired girl standing in my doorway.

"Oh thank god!" she cried, wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

I just stood there, feeling really awkward with my arms trapped by my sides "uh, Yuuki? What's going on?"

"We went to see you in the infirmary and Katsumi-sensei said you weren't there when she arrived this morning! We were looking everywhere for you!"

"What? Why?" I asked. Honestly, if I hadn't woken up barely seconds ago I would've been more attentive - in the first five minutes (at least) after I wake up, I'm basically in Robot mode. Seriously you can ask me almost anything and I'll answer pretty accurately and truthfully.

... that's kinda bad with my future knowledge thing, now that I think about it.

"I was worried after what happened last ni-! Uh- wi- with you collapsing on the stairs!" Wow. Nice save there, Yuuki - they're sarcastic thoughts by the way.

"Last nigh-?" began my mouth without my permission- wait. Last nigh- holy shit, Zero!

"Is Ze- Kiryuu. Is Kiryuu okay?" I asked. Wait. Shit. Stop talking mouth! Yuuki doesn't even know about that yet!

"Yes... Zero is fine..." Yuuki began slowly "why would you ask about Zero?"

Damn it, slow brain. Think think think-! Go away Winnie the Pooh - not freaking now!

"I- um-" I stuttered "it's nothing" wow, thanks brain "just a weird dream. It's fine. Just forget I said anything" well, I guess that's a 'little better...

Yuuki took a step back, watching me curiously for a minute, before marching into my dorm room, pulling a clean uniform out of my closet and insisting I come to lunch with her.

At the mention of food, my stomach gurgled impatiently. I glared at it. Traitor.

... well, I guess I haven't really eat much since dinner last night... and I didn't even really finish that either... I sighed. To the cafeteria it is then.

* * *

Yori was happy to see me up and about - and Yuuki piled enough food on my tray to feed a viking, so I'm pretty covered on the food front.

I have yet to see Zero. Hmm... I wonder if he went to classes today?

"Maya-chan?"

I blinked, taking a second longer then I should have to recognize the name as mine - I mean, really. _Why_ couldn't I pick a name closer to my real one? Honestly, 'Maya'? Where did that even come from? Or 'Matsumoto' for that matter?

I turned my head from scanning the cafeteria to face Yori "hmm?"

"You look distracted and you keep glancing around, instead of eating something" she continued.

I looked down at my tray- wow, I've barely even made a dent - though I'm not sure if it's because there's so much food, or if it's because I've barely eaten anything.

Hmm. Interesting conundrum.

Taking an apple from the tray, I cut it up and began eating the pieces, before turning back to scanning the room. There were lots of other Day Class students around, talking and chatting in their little cliches. But no Zero in here. Actually, does he even come to Caferteria for meals? Can't really remember if they even showed the cafeteria in the anime/manga, let alone if a specific character actually went there... maybe he goes to the Chairman's house for lunch? I _do_ remember he's supposed be a pretty good cook.

Okay. Stop, brain. Why the hell are you thinking so much about someone - let alone a _guy_.

_I_ should be eating, and _you_ should be trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to stay away from this vampire politics clusterfuck Kuran Kaname's made for himself.

I didn't like politics before, and I still don't. Just because I'm in some alternate post-apocalyptic reality where vampires are real and I _sort_ of know a version of the future _doesn't_ mean I will suddenly like politics. Or vampires.

Or people.

_Any_way. Food. It needs to be eaten.

* * *

So Valentines Day is apparently coming up soon.

Yuuki is being her usual self and has made me promise to help her make chocolate - which not only means lots of socializing (I don't mind Yuuki, really, I just like spending time by myself), but being in the Chairman's house for an extended amount of time - I mean, she only caught me reading that cooking book 'one time when the cafeteria food made me sick and I was considering cooking my own meals again like I did at home.

Now, it's not that I don't 'like the Chairman. The complete opposite actually. I just feel like he can tell I'm lying about being oblivious to the whole 'Night Class are vampires' thing. He's a thousand years old, for fuck's sake - _every_ time I lie around him I feel like he's staring straight through my _soul_. It's creepy. And unnerving.

That, and considering his history with students who find out the school's secret... look I'm just concerned okay? The last person I know of that saw the Night Class as vampires _twice_ - mind you, I've seen them at least _three_ times by now - suddenly transferred to another school.

Except I can't do that. Since I can't go home. Because it's in another reality. Something I'm also concerned about him finding out.

So what if I'm paranoid? Considering there are freaking blood sucking vampires on campus and my amnesiac self decided to befriend the fucking _main_ character who is also_ Kuran Kaname's _god damn_ sister_ and a freaking _pureblood_- I think my paranoia is justified, thank you!

Anyway. So I was in class, some guys behind Zero and I are complaining about the Night Class getting all the chocolates, and Yori and Yuuki are talking about whether they would give chocolates to anyone.

Yori didn't have anyone in mind, and I already knew Yuuki was planning on making some for Kaname - not just because of the future stuff mind you. She asked me to help her, remember?

"You know, there's been someone glaring at us from behind this whole time"

I glanced to my right to see Zero glaring down at the two in the row in front of us. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"Even though you're a Prefect, you're still going to give him some?" Zero asked, leaning on his right hand propped up on the desk.

"This is just a chocolate given to someone whose helped you as a thanks!" Yuuki retorted indignantly "and I haven't decided whether to give him anything. Isn't it fine?"

Hmm... maybe I should make one for Zero too? He did save my life after all.

"What about you, Maya-chan?"

"Hmm?" I blinked, looking away from my exercise book and back down at them. I was saved from answering the question when some students to our left started gossiping about how Zero was their only hope of a Day Class student getting any Valentine chocolates.

Zero just glared them into silence. Obviously.

* * *

Stupid Valentines Day.

In the end, I decided to just help Yuuki with her chocolates and then make some extras with the left over ingredients. While I like chocolate - a lot - I'd decided to give them to Yori, Yuuki, the Chairman and Zero.

Yori and Yuuki are my friends, so why not? And the Chairman's helped me out quite a bit, offering me that scholarship and all. And Zero... Zero saved my life. A homemade chocolate might not look like much, but it's a start at least.

As thanks. And nothing else.

I showed Yuuki how to chop up the chocolate, then I retrieved the rest of the cooking utensils we'd need from the cupboards and began heating up a saucepan on the stove top while she finished chopping.

It'd be interesting to see how these turn out this time around with me helping.

Loud banging and a clattering sounded from behind me and I turned my attention away from the now melting chocolate to see a dizzy Yuuki sitting on the floor, surrounded by pots, pans and chocolate bits.

Sighing, I kneeled down to help her up, an amused smile curling my lips.

A few minutes later, found me emptying the contents of a dust pan into a rubbish bin and Yuuki staring intently at the now liquid chocolate simmering in the saucepan she was holding.

My smile grew.

See, this is why I shouldn't make friends when getting thrown into an anime/manga - anything with a set bloody future.

I get _attached_.

Ohhhhh crap, I am so fucking with the story more to try and save people now, aren't I?

The sound of shattering glass, made me turn my head to hallway.

... what was that?

With Yuuki distracted with not burning the chocolate, I slipped out of the kitchen and started moving towards where the sound came from.

I almost tripped over my own freaking feet when I saw Zero collapsed at the end of the hallway, and the Chairman wrapped in a blanket, talking to him.

I hid myself behind a corner, one hand over my mouth.

"Lately, the time between these attacks has been getting shorter and shorter... please understand what will happen if you keep continuing like this"

There was pause, then the Chairman continued "no... you already know"

I was shaking.

Am I afraid...?

* * *

I ate one.

I don't know _how_ Yuuki did it, but they tasted really... dull.

Hmm... maybe we left them on the stove too long? Damn.

All the same, I still gave one each to Yori, Yuuki and the Chairman. I mean, it's the thought that counts, right? Right.

I was actually on my way to give the last one to Zero, since I figured he'd be too embarrassed if I gave it to him in class - translation; _I_ would be too embarrassed.

I couldn't give it to him after class though because I was excused from my last class today because Katsumi-sensei wanted to see me. Apparantly the nurse was going to be out of town for a while and wouldn't be able to make our usual appointments.

Which is why I was going to see Zero now, rather than earlier.

Coming to the classroom, I opened the door to see only one person there "Yori?" I asked "Where's Ze- uh, Kiryuu?" shit, I really need to fix that.

"They left for prefect duties already" she informed me "if you hurry, you can catch them before they leave the building"

"Thanks, Yori" I replied, already moving to leave "see you at dinner, okay?"

She nodded "bye, Maya-chan"

* * *

Well, shit.

I didn't make it before the Night Class came out.

Now what the hell do I do? I can't walk around with this! Zero'll think I'm giving chocolates to one of them!

Not that I think they're gross or anything - quite the opposite when it comes a to certain vice dorm president - but I _have_ been having horrible bloody nightmares about vampires for the last six months.

Tends to put a dampener on that kind of thing.

Since I could more or less remember how the scene goes, watching it from the distance was kind of hilarious. Especially the part where Aidou gets scolded by Kaname. I always thought that part was freaking hilarious.

At least she gave him the homemade one this time, Kaname would've loved that more than the bought one anyway - since his beloved Yuuki made it for him and all.

... well, I did help a _little_. But it was mostly on the utensil and the technique side - she did the actual cooking.

Damn it! I got distracted and now he's gone! Great... it doesn't mean anything if I don't give it to him on the day...

"Maya-chan~!" Yuuki called, noticing me over on the side of the path near the trees.

I quickly hid the small box in my pocket. No reason for her to get the wrong idea. I was just being nice, and thanking him.

... I just sounded like a broken record of Yuuki from yesterday, didn't I?

"Eh? What's that in your pocket?"

Seriously, Yuuki? Now you get attentive?!

"Nothing" I mumbled, feeling the heat of a blush creep up onto my face.

Why the hell am I blushing? Hell, why am I even hiding this from her? Didn't I just say it was only a thank you gift?

I sighed, pulling the small lavender box out of my pocket "it's a Valentine chocolate... for Kiryuu - it's just a thank you gift though!" I quickly protested, seeing the smug expression on her face.

"Well, either way. I'm sorry, Maya-chan, but I don't know where he went off to... he _was_ here a moment ago..." she grumbled to herself, an annoyed look slipping into her expression as she remembered earlier.

"It's okay" I sighed "I should be getting back anyway, I've got homework waiting"

The girl's annoyed look disappeared to be replaced by a look of surprise.

"You know, if you need help, Yori and I would be happy to tutor you" I offered, an amused smile on my face.

"Really?!" she asked, looking ecstatic.

"Duh. We're friends, aren't we?" I replied "that's what friends do, isn't it? Help each other out when they need it?"

I honestly don't get it when people ask me that - why would I offer help and then take it back? And don't friends help each other out? Can you really be called a friend if you don't?

Ah, the things I don't understand about life. Despite being a few years older than Yuuki, in some things I'm about as dense as her.

"I can give it to him for you, if you like. The chocolate, I mean" she said, smiling brightly "it's the least I can do"

"Really, Yuuki" I began, shaking my head "it's okay. It's doesn't ma-"

"Don't say it doesn't matter!" Yuuki protested, holding both my hands together with a hug grin on her face "I'll give it to him, okay? It's not the same if you don't give it to him on the day!"

I sighed, handing her the Valentine's chocolate. This girl...

* * *

Dorm inspections.

I could barely keep myself from cracking up laughing as Yuuki and Zero made the rounds in the Sun Dorms. Though Maki and Aoi did _not_ appreciate the sniggering that I couldn't help slipping out.

What? I can't help it if my brain decided to choose now to remember what's going on at the Moon Dorms with Kaname, Aidou and his 'beloved collection' of stuff the pureblood broke.

I freaking love that part.

All this in the Sun Dorms is just icing on the freaking cake! The rest of the day was pretty boring though. I just did the minimal amount of study I could get away with - the teachers actually checked your homework at this school, so I _had_ to do it - and then crashed out on my bed.

In you hadn't noticed, I really need the sleep.

* * *

_Why does it always have to be snow?_

_I mean, I love snow and all, but these nightmares are starting to make me afraid of it. Which just sounds silly, but that doesn't change how I'm beginning to feel about it._

_I was in a snowy forest __again, but a different one... I'm not sure how to explain the difference... it was just different._

_I'm not explaining this very well, am I? Well, excuse me for not remembering my dreams exactly._

_Right, so I'm in a different snowy forest with all the dead trees._

_The cloaked figure is there, and I'm following like always. Following to the scenes of blood and fear._

_Except this time the figure comes a building much like the Sun Dorms, and then stops._

_I see another figure standing in the window on the second floor - is that Zero?_

_A feminine hand reaches out from under the cloak, beckoning me forward. Then a voice echoes in my ears as if the person were standing right next to me._

**_"Wake up, child"_**

My eyes snapped open.

I'm still in my bed.

Everything's fine.

There's nothing wro- _shit!_

Yuuki getting attacked in town! Zero attacking Yuuki! _GOD. WHY DO I NOT REMEMBER THESE THINGS EARLIER?!_

I stumbled out of bed and towards the door, throwing my blazer on as I went - the one time I would not curse the fact that I feel asleep with my uniform on.

I almost ran towards the staircase, before I managed to consciously slow myself down - if I ran, I'd wake up the whole bloody floor.

Not exactly what Zero needs right now.

"Maya-chan?"

God damn it, I really need to work on my situational awareness. I saw the bandage wrapped around her hand, and then suddenly her arms were wrapped around me.

"Maya-chan-" she cried "I just-"

"It's okay" I murmured, my own arms reaching up to hug her back awkwardly - to be honest, it's been a while since I've hugged someone "whatever it is, it's going to be okay" my arms tightened around her as she began shaking, crying into my shoulder.

That was not the first time I lied to Yuuki. Nor would it be the last. I bit my lip to stop myself from telling her everything. I can't stand crying people. Or crying kids for that matter.

I just wanted to tell her the truth... but you know what really held me back? Not the idea that she might reject me for lying to her - though that was a real fear of mine - but that in her current fragile state. After what happened today.

That her hearing the truth about herself, about everything... it would shatter her.

And I didn't want that.

I wanted to protect her... if only for a little while longer.

So I took her back to her dorm room and standing in front of her closed door, I told her to get some sleep. That Ze- ahem, _Kiryuu_ would be fine on his own with patrol. That she just needed to sleep this off and she would be fine.

Mentally, I knew that wouldn't work. I mean really, who ever heard of the effects of a deep seated childhood trauma being slept off?

Let me be delusionaly hopeful for five seconds, would you?

Then I can go stop the vampire hunter turned vampire, who is being driven crazy with blood lust, from attacking anyone.

Yeah. So this 'plan' is just sounding even more stupid by the second. I know.

But it's all I've freaking got.

I would've lifted that nifty anti-vampire retractable staff weapon - Artemis? - from Yuuki, but it looked like she kinda needed it as safety blanket at the moment.

So! Off we go to confront the at-his-breaking-point vampire hunter vampire, eh?

... honestly, _why_ do I have to care about people? Really. It only gets me into shitty situations. And in this world?

Freaking death defying ones. This is _two_ I'm counting now, people._ Two_.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Kiryuu?"

The silver haired boy looked up from the ground, hands clutching at his head. For a second his expression looked terrified - Zero? Terrified? I must be wrong, right? But before I could blink, it changed to a pained expression.

"Maya?"

Hang on, since when were we on first name basis? I mean I know it isn't my real name or anything, but still... I frowned, moving forward a few steps.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to ignore my instincts that were telling me to make a break for it. Though with his keen senses he could probably see my limbs ready to run at a moments notice. Not that it would help, now that I think about it...

Think! Think of something to talk about!

"Um... wha- what did you think of that chocolate Yuuki and I made?" Really. Really, brain. That's all you could come up with? "I mean was just helping, she did actual cooking but yeah..."

I warily had taken another few steps down the stairs.

"Uh, Kiryuu-?" _Shi-!_

Typical me. Slipped on the fifth step. I was so bloody nervous and so focused on Zero, I didn't see that my foot missed the step.

I fell.

And, of course, since I was biting my lip in my anxiety, I _bit my fucking lip open_. I managed to catch myself on the banister, but the damage was already done.

Red eyes flashing, Zero had me on the landing between the stairs and in his grip before I could blink.

My heartbeat skyrocketed along with my anxiety meter. I was freaking out.

I was freaking the _fuck_ out.

I struggled. Uselessly. As standing behind me, he licked the the blood from my chin.

Oh god. Oh _god_.

He's- I- _NO!_

I renewed my struggles, desperate now. Terrified and defenseless. My mind froze as the thoughts crossed my mind.

Just like that night.

Before I realized I'd zoned out at the _worst_ fucking possible moment, Zero's fangs pierced my neck.

The pain was unreal. My mouth fell open in a silent scream as he drank.

The pain. The thoughts. The situation. It all triggered the memories of that night.

I could see the vampire who attacked me then, her image burned on my mind, was now superimposed over what I could see of Zero's face from the corner of my eye.

The shock of it gave me one last spurt of strength, and with it I threw him off me, one hand reaching up to cover my neck as I turned to stare at him with wide eyes.

He stood in front of the window, moonlight streaming in, his eyes glowing red, fangs exposed, _my_ blood dripping from his mouth and running down his chin and neck.

"Maya, I-" he began, sounding broken "I'm so sorry!"

I collapsed, falling back to sit on to the steps as a migraine hit me.

Memories from that night rushed through my head as I clutched my ears in a futile attempt to block it all out, the blood now dripping from my neck on to the wooden floor far from my mind.

A set of running footsteps came down the stairs and I realized Yuuki must've followed me. Crap...

She was yelling, there was a cry of pain, then someone else was there... sorry, I would've been more attentive, but at the time I felt like my head was going to split in two.

My last thought before I blacked out was that I was happy I was unconscious when I remembered my whole _life_. Because if this was what I feeling from remembering just one night? I don't want to know the pain I must've been in.

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I realize I'm stealing quite a bit of Yuuki's thunder, but there are reasons for this happening that'll be revealed later on.**

**Please remember to follow, favourite and/or review! It really motivates me!  
**

**Edit: fixed some grammar and spelling.**

**Thanks,**

**Milley02**


	4. You're An Idiot

**A/N: Hey everyone~ this one's a shorter again for pacing reasons, so I figured I'd post this one early so next chapter will be another big one. Now, this chapter is even _more_ intense than the last. It touches on some pretty serious and sensitive topics...  
**

**Enjoy reading! And please remember to follow, favourite and/or review!  
**

**Summary: Vampires are real. I attend Cross Academy, a school where the student body is populated by the human Day Class, and the vampire Night Class. This was all supposed to be fiction. A story I read for entertainment. But it's real. It's all real. SI, OC Insert.**

**Disclaimer: Everything to do with Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino. I only own my OC Maya.**

**Warning: this fanfiction includes dark themes, swearing, mentions of death, serious injury, murder and suicide.**

* * *

_Chapter 4 - "You're An Idiot"_

* * *

I laid, curled up in a ball, on the infirmary bed for hours after I woke up.

Katsumi was still absent, so the Chairman, oddly enough, was taking care of me. He offered me water and food, but he never asked if I was okay. Something that quite honestly? I was thankful for. Because I'm really _not_ okay, at the moment.

I've been trying not to think about it, but it feels like every time I close my eye lids, the memories of last night start playing in my mind's eye. So I've taken to just staring at the white wall.

I was also crying in my sleep apparently, because when I woke up, the pillow beneath my head was damp. The tears were beginning to dry now that the logical part of my brain had begun processing the events of night before. The rest of mind, however, still felt like it was in shambles. I haven't even spoken since I woke up not long after Yuuki and I were brought to infirmary by Kaname.

But to be honest, what happened to me last night was the least of my worries at the moment.

To start, I had no idea what the Chairman was going to do with me now - hell, why he didn't expel/transfer me earlier is still a mystery to me - and then there was the whole fact that I 'messed up the god damn story line! Again.

Seriously, brain? WHAT THE HELL. _YUUKI_ WAS SUPPOSED TO GET BITTEN. It started a chain reaction of a whole bunch of other events down the line! But nooooo, my conscience has to butt it's big stupid head in!

Seriously, _fuck_ my conscience sometimes. It always gets me into the shittiest situations! These are peoples _lives._

Not to mention Zero's whole suicide-

Fuck. Oh _fuck_.

That happens _today_.

Jesus Christ, can I not get five seconds to rest?! Apparently not at fucking Cross Academy.

_God_, I hate this school.

The Chairman had left earlier, something about a meeting, so I dragged myself out of bed, testing my limbs - while they were a little stiff, I didn't feel as light headed as I thought I would - then looked around to find my uniform, and while everything else was there, my (probably bloody) shirt was gone.

Great. I can't walk around in a hospital dress. Or topless. No freaking thank you. I opened a cupboard by the nurse's desk, searching. I could _swear_ I left my clothes from the night of the 'incident' here- aha!

My jeans, black shirt and purple scarf were laying, folded (and clean, thankfully), in the bottom of the cupboard. I quickly pulled the shirt over my head, then threw on my school blazer and wrapped my scarf around my neck to cover the bandages, then I headed out.

* * *

I ran flat out to the Sun Dorms, by the time I reached the male section, I was almost collapsing on the stairs - god, _why_ the fuck does this place not have elevators?!

Oh, and quick note. If you're wondering how I know where Zero's room is, let's just say I took a quick (probably illegal) peek at his medical file. Shut up. Just let me be a stupid idiot again.

Breathing heavily, I came to a stop at his dorm room door, and leaning on the frame, I took a second to try and catch my breath - where the hell is Yuuki, damn it?!

That was when I heard an ominous click from behind the door, my eyes widened. I know that sound.

_NO-!_

Gasping in a lung full of air, I burst into the room to see Zero in casual clothing sitting on the bed and pointing the Bloody Rose at his head, a look of defeat on his face.

Holy- "NO!" I shouted, using my momentum to continue running towards him. He looked up in shock as I grabbed the gun, then he flipped me over onto the bed and turned the gun to his neck, my hand now in the grip.

"Shoot me"

I stared up at him, breathing still coming out in gasps, my eyes wide as he leaned over me.

"Shoot me before I hurt anyone else"

Shocked at what he was asking _me_ to do, I decided to focus on forcing my breathing to slow down. To think through this logically and rationally... though all the while, my heart was beating like a scared rabbit.

"Kill me"

I gritted my teeth, anger boiling up within me at the request.

Either not seeing or just ignoring it, Zero reached forward and pulled at the bandages around my neck underneath the loosely wrapped scarf, exposing the bite marks on my neck.

"You must have heard it, right? The sound I made when I was feeding on your blood?"

I narrowed my eyes, a frown furrowing my brow as the anger turned into empathy.

"How could you be okay after a horrible experience like that?"

... why is he telling me this? Asking _me_ this?

"I can't stop myself from feeding on blood. I don't even know if I'll kill the next human I prey on"

... I mean, I barely even know him.

"Just shoot me now!" he demanded "you're actually afraid of me right?"

Well. So much for logically and rationally.

"_Shut up_" I hissed, the anger flaring back up, and he flinched at my sharp tone "just fucking shut _up_"

"How could you ask that of me? Of anyone? How could you try to do that _yourself_?" I accused, glaring at him "did you even_ think_ about what that would do to Yuuki? To the Chairman? To _anyone_ other than yourself?! Suicide is the cowards' way out... and I never took Kiryuu Zero for a coward"

He stared at me with wide, shocked eyes as I spoke. I didn't pull any punches. I told him exactly what I thought of his suicide attempt - of _any_ suicide attempt.

"How could you even _think_ of doing that?" I asked, voice breaking "why the hell would you want to just throw away your life like that? This messed up world would be a sadder place without you, you idiot! For fuck's sake-!" I broke off.

He stood, the shocked look still on his face as his hold on my hand slipped and the Bloody Rose landed on my stomach.

Then he lowered his eyes, grabbed the bag sitting on the bed and just walked out.

I laid there, his gun clutched in my hand for few seconds, trying to collect myself as I stared up at the ceiling.

What the f_uck_ is _wrong_ with these people.

Stupid fucking clusterfucks. Everything is in this fucking anime- manga- whatever.

All of it. Clusterfucks.

I sniffed, moving into a sitting position as tears began running down my face.

What the hell, Zero? What the _hell?_

I looked up from staring at the gun in my lap, to look around the room.

It was empty. Oh great. Now I remember. He's running away.

What. I can't remember freaking everything!

On autopilot, I didn't even realize I'd dropped the gun, and was up and running again until I felt the wind whipping past my face as I ran down the moonlit path to the Academy's gates.

"You're an idiot!" I yelled, seeing him walking in the distance. He stopped so fast I almost ran into him, I would've fallen over if he hadn't dropped his bag and grabbed my arms to steady me - god, since when the hell was I so clumsy?

"You're such a fucking idiot!" I hiccuped, tears pooling in my eyes and running down my cheeks "I just said I didn't want you to die - so you just try and fucking _leave?!_"

Why the hell are my emotions going crazy like this? Is it a side effect of the blood loss?

I grabbed his shirt with both hands "who the hell said you could even give up anyway?!"

Yep. Blood loss. That's my explanation for this.

I could feel his eyes staring down at me, so I looked up to meet them, more words on the tip of my tongue. I almost choked when I saw the pain and confusion in his eyes.

Like he couldn't understand why I was trying to save him.

"Everything is fine already..." I forced out, trying to push aside the shock I felt from him looking at me like that.

No one should feel that lost... fuck... why did I let this get this far? I should know better.

"You don't-" he tried, weakly.

"I don't, what? Understand?" I asked, almost choking up and crying again "I know, okay? I know this school has secrets. I know that you're part of it. I know that something... happened a long time ago, and now you're changed because of it"

"I know you saved my life that night I- I lost my memory" I admitted, my right hand reaching up to rest on my scarred left shoulder "without you, who's going to protect all the humans here from what you know is inevitable? Don't say Yuuki. Because she might put up a good front, but after the shock of last night, she's barely holding on as it is - she _needs_ her family and friends right now, Zero. Running away from your problems never solves anything - how do you think I ended up here?"

He stayed silent, just staring in disbelief. Understandably. I don't think I've ever said so many words at once, let alone revealed so much about myself all at the same time.

This is going to be so hard to explain later...

"But we're friends, aren't we?" I sniffed, pushing up my glasses a little to wipe away the tears with my sleeve before looking back up "I stick by the people I care about... cause I'm not about to loose any more of them. I just can't. Not again. I can't, and neither can you"

"You-" he began, but before he could say anything else, I had wrapped my arms around him.

Something which I'm pretty sure was really awkward - we both know I _never_ initiate a hug, since I'm the no-touch type (unless in dire circumstances) - and I decided that later I would have to swear him to secrecy. Also Yuuki too, now that I think about it...

But for now... I, the forever anti-social girl, don't mind just staying here like this until he decides not to run off to parts unknown.

Bloody idiot.

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, the next chapter's bigger. And yes, I'm stealing more of Yuuki's thunder. It's a bad habit of mine apparently. **

**Please remember to follow, favourite and/or review! It keeps me motivated!**

**Thanks,**

**Milley02**


	5. Prefect

**A/N: Hey everyone~ we're back to a bigger chapter! I don't know when the next update will be - today? Tomorrow? We'll see. So about this chapter... I'm still not sure about how it came out. It feels kind of weird to me - please tell me what you think?  
**

**Enjoy reading! And please remember to follow, favourite and/or review!  
**

**_Guest_: I'm going to put the response to your review here, since you don't have an account. Maya was _always_ an 'oc from the real world'. She just had temporary amnesia in the beginning because of head trauma from the vampire attack that we saw a glimpse of in her dream in the first chapter. I hope that answered your question.  
**

**Summary: Vampires are real. I attend Cross Academy, a school where the student body is populated by the human Day Class, and the vampire Night Class. This was all supposed to be fiction. A story I read for entertainment. But it's real. It's all real. SI, OC Insert.**

**Disclaimer: Everything to do with Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino. I only own my OC Maya.**

**Warning: this fanfiction includes dark themes, swearing, mentions of death, serious injury, murder and suicide.**

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Prefect_

* * *

My plan was stupid, I'll admit. There was no reason to believe Zero would listen to me and stay, and that last bit about saving me? That was my last ditch effort in convincing him - so as you can see, I was pretty desperate near the end.

Oh, and if you didn't like that last plan, you're not going to like my new plan either.

Mostly because it means involving myself _hugely_ in the plot of the story.

That's right, political clusterfucks all around, people.

... I seriously hate my conscience sometimes.

Right. Now that I'm done mentally whinging, I just have to convince Chairman Kaien Cross, a thousand year old, top of his class, former vampire hunter to let me be a prefect.

Great.

"You can come in, Maya-san" called the Chairman.

Out of a nervous habit, I quickly fixed my glasses, swallowed and took a deep breath. In... and out. Then I opened the door.

Inside was Yuuki, a disgruntled Zero, Chairman Cross and the pureblood Kuran Kaname.

Well. I certainly didn't know he was going to be here.

Mentally suppressing the urge to turn tail and run - though I couldn't stop my eye from twitching - I stepped into the room, and closed the door behind me.

"There was something you wanted to tell us, Maya-san?" the Chairman asked.

Taking another deep breath to calm myself down, I looked Cross straight in the eye and told him "... I lied"

"About what?" he asked gently.

"About a few things" I sighed "for starters, the memory erasing doesn't work on me. No idea _why_, but that just means I've known about the Night Class being vampires for a while now, and I can't forget that no matter how much I might've wanted to"

"Wanted to...?"

For the first time since walking into the room, I glanced over at Yuuki, and what I saw made me hesitate. She looked more tired than usual, I could see her eyes were still a little red from crying and the bandage on her hand covered up to her elbow now.

I could also actually _feel_ Kaname's eyes watching.

And it's creepy as fuck.

Narrowing my eyes, I turned back to Cross, my expression determined "I'm diplomatic, logical, I have above average grades and 95% of the time I follow the rules to the letter. I consistently present a proper appearance, and I can be pretty damn convincing when I need to be" I explained "also, while most likely not up to par with your current prefects, I do have some combat and survival training and experience at my disposal, should a situation call for it"

I could see Yuuki's expression becoming a little horrified as she realized what I was saying, and Zero, well, his eyes were widening as if he couldn't believe what I was saying. Honestly, neither could I. I came up with this whole thing only a few hours ago and while my logical side had worked out most of the details, my sense of self preservation was still arguing with my conscience.

"What are you saying, Maya-san?" Cross asked, his expression had become serious. He had long realized what I was saying, he just wanted me to say it myself.

"The last couple of nights have made me realize that there are a lot of things I will never forget" I continued, my expression softening "but also that fear shouldn't stop from being who I am. I help people when I can; it's what I do, it's what I've always done. And I can't just do _nothing_ anymore. Not when my friends need help. Make me an assistant, or probationary- whatever. I just want to help. To be a prefect"

"I agree"

My eyes snapped over to the pureblood in surprise. Di- did he just agree?!

Why- oh. He just wants another pawn to protect Yuuki. Which I was already doing.

... okay. I was probably already twisted up in his plan anyway, now that I think about it.

"Thank you, Kuran-senpai" I thanked, nodding my head respectfully. I turned back to face the Chairman, swallowing involuntarily in my apprehension and mentally struggeling to keep my face blank, I waited for him to speak.

"Yuuki, Zero, could you give us a moment please?" Cross asked. Yuuki and Zero relunctantly left the room, the latter shooting a glare at Kaname - does he just do that every chance he gets, or what?

A few seconds of tense silence followed after the door closed behind them, before Cross let out a sigh "how much do you know about vampires, Maya-san?"

"Genetic hierarchy, abilities, powers, structure of government, among other things - and I once constructed a psycological profile on a Level E" I responded. All true. Especially the last bit. Back home, one Christmas holiday I was both bored and going through a fascination with psychological behaviour profiles - you can blame Criminal Minds for that - and I just decided I would go through both the manga and anime and create one on Zero.

Not that he would ever find out about that... while my findings were incredibly interesting, it was mostly because near the end I realized it was tantamount to stalking and barely finished the profile... yeah.

"Only a Level E?" Kaname asked.

Surprised he was even interested, I forced myself to turn and face him as I answered "yes, Kuran-senpai. Level B or 'Aristocrats', and Level C and D, were too prediticable to be interesting. And while I find... purebloods much more interesting, I didn't have enough information to create anywhere near a complete profile"

Okay, that was kind of a lie. I could have. I just liked Zero more than Kaname at the time. Now, I couldn't care less, but I didn't have access to the background files I kept on my laptop. Oooooh my laptop. My poor, poor laptop. Sitting all alone at home. I've been spending so much time focusing on getting proper sleep and not getting caught here, that I completely forgot about technology! Wow, that's really weird for me...

Kaname hummed in interest - fake or not, I couldn't tell - and nodded to the Chairman. Okay, back to convincing Cros-

"Then we are in agreement"

Wait, what? What did I miss? Did I zone out again while thinking/mentally mourning over my out-of-reach laptop?

"I'll be starting you off as a probationary prefect. This means that Yuuki and Zero will be giving me daily evaluations of your behaviour and the way you carry out your duties as a Cross Academy prefect - who knows? By the end the week you could be a fully fledged prefect!"

Wow. I think I might have whiplash. Cross's attitude just did a full 180. He's all... happy.

"Ohhhh~" Cross cooed "I have another daughter~!"

... and weird, like usual.

"Maya-chan~?"

"Hmm-? Um, yes Chairman?" don't think I didn't noticed that suffix change, Cross. I maybe not be japanese, but I know how to speak it.

"Could you go get Zero-kun~ for me~?"

"Ye- yes, sir" I moved to door, nodding my head in Kaname's direction before I left "if you'll excuse me, Kuran-senpai, Chairman"

I waited until I was down the hallway before I let out the breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. _God_ that was _tense_.

It's official. Kuran creeps me out.

It also means if I fuck up and Zero gets Yuuki's blood - _I'll_ be on his fucking hit list. Great.

Shut up, self preservation. I just saved our life for now.

Yeah, you did _now_ - but what about in the long term?!

Didn't I just say to shut up? Logic's already figuring that bit out already!

"... are you talking to yourself?"

I froze... did I mutter that all out loud?

"Yes"

"Fuck off, Zero"

"Fine"

Shit.

"Wait!" I called, turning and grabbing his sleeve.

"What?" he asked, through gritted teeth, tugging lightly at my grip in his sleeve.

"The Chairman wants to see us - don't ask me why. He just said to get you, okay?"

Zero sighed, but reluctantly allowed me to pull him towards the Chairman's office by his sleeve. What? I'm not letting him go! The prick would probably run off, knowing him.

In fact, aside from the last ten minutes when I was talking to Kuran and the Chairman, I have yet let him out of my sight. He _did_ just try to run away, you know.

Thankfully, Kuran was gone when we returned to the Chairman's office.

Cross, however, had changed back to his serious self and was holding what looked like a letter opener and a bracelet in his hands.

"I believe you know what this is, Maya?" Cross asked, holding out the bracelet to me.

I frowned, taking the bracelet and inspecting it. My eyes widened as I realized "ancient vampire hunter magic... used to tame vampires?"

Cross nodded, then handed the small blade to Zero, who sliced open his finger and turned to me.

"Wha- why me? Wouldn't Yuuki make more sense?" I protested, taking a step back.

I _had_ planned on getting more involved in the story, yes - but, this? This is _way_ too invol-

"Zero asked for it to be you" Cross replied. My gaze snapped over to stare at the scowling silver-haired teenager in shock.

Becoming impatient, Zero grabbed my wrist and attached the bracelet. I didn't resist. I just watched as he let a drop of blood fall from his finger onto the single square charm inscribed with the Vampire Hunters Association symbol and it briefly glowed red, signaling the magic's activiation.

Cross then suddenly moved my wrist close to Zero's tattoo and in a brilliant red flash the spell activated, pinning Zero to the floor and disabling him.

"He's fine~" Cross sang - sounding a bit _too_ joyful "he's only been rendered unable to move - now, if he's tries to bite anyone else, Maya-chan, you can just stop him with that! It's only on this condition that Kaname-kun gave permission for Kiryuu-kun to be left in the Day Class, okay?"

I frowned. Why is Kuran okay with _me_ doing this?

"Though it was also because it was his beloved Yuuki's wish, of course~"

Right. Of course. Yuuki was probably 80% of that reason. He probably just pushed this on me because he didn't want his precious Yuuki jumping in harms way.

... this also kinda explains why he supported me becoming a prefect... though I'm sure it's not the only reason. Him being a scheming bastard and all.

Stupid vampire politics.

"I'm sorry, Kiryuu-kun~ I really don't want to do this. But for now just persevere with these, okay?" Cross requested, handing him his blood pill case "... and if you really~ have an urge for blood... drink my blood without restraint!"

... am I the only one creeped out by this? I mean, I was before, but in person, it's just weird- did I just sweat-drop? I can do that?! Sweeeeeet~

Oh whoa, Zero just got pissed off and punched Cross across the room! Why do I always zone out at the best parts?!

"Zero!" I called out, my concerned thoughts from earlier resurfacing, and he paused at the door "... are you sure this okay? I mean, for _me_ to be doing this?"

"... it's fine like this" he said, and then just left. Great. Wait- aren't I supposed to be following him around on patrol tonight?! Wait for me, you jerk!

"It's not okay" Cross added from his position on the floor. I stopped running towards the door, looking back at him.

"I'm entrusting Kiryuu-kun to you, Maya-chan. Otherwise that man will-"

Well, crap. He's out for the count.

Who-? Oh. _Oh_. Yagari's here already-? OH~ BUT THAT MEANS ICHIJOU'S BIRTHDAY PARTY IS SOON. I wonder if I'll be invited?

Now that I'm a prefect and all, I could totally just tag along with Zero and Yuuki!

* * *

My first patrol was quiet. So quiet that Zero got bored around midnight and dragged me off to the academy's secret shooting range.

He handed me a small pistol, saying he 'borrowed' it from the Chairman - in other words, he stole it - and then began showing me how to use it.

"It's an anti-vampire gun, so while it only works on vampires, the bullets still have the same recoil as if it was a normal gun" while he spoke, he clipped up a paper target and I watched as he pressed the button to move it back down the range "try it out so I can see where you are, and then we'll go from there"

When I told him I'd never fired such a small gun before, Zero showed me the correct stance, explained the inner mechanisms and showed me the revolver style way it reloaded, _then_ he let me start taking shots. Since I'd shot larger guns before - a styer rifle and a 9mm pistol - I managed to get the hang of the recoil of the smaller gun pretty quickly, and by the time patrol ended, Zero was satisfied with my averaging 80% accuracy rate and called it a night, saying he would bring me back tomorrow.

On the way back to the Dorms, however, he revealed the real reason he gave me the gun.

"If I ever lose the human part of me, and it seems like I'm going to become reckless... with that gun, I want you to shoot me"

I stopped walking. This again?

When I looked up, he'd stopped as well and had turned back to look at me.

I stared down at the gun in my hand, frowning.

... why does he keep trusting me with this?

Eyes closed, I sighed through my nose "promise me you won't give up"

His eyes widened.

I looked up at him over my glasses "that you'll keep fighting. And _then_, if it happens... if you lose control and try to hurt somebody... I'll shoot you myself"

Zero stared down at my serious expression, then slowly, he nodded "... I promise"

"Good" then we went our separate ways.

* * *

New ethics teacher? Really?

I am _so_ trying not to laugh at the irony of this.

Really.

I've got a hand over my mouth and everything.

But seriously, _why_ did I have to be in the same class as Yuuki, Chairman? _Why._

"It appears you have already heard the details"

Well, yes, Yagari-sensei - stifle giggle - this _is_ basically a high school. People gossip. A _lot_.

Have you heard the ones going around about me and Zero? They think we're _together!_ We're only friends, _god_. Hell, I'm not even sure we're _friends_ most of the bloody time. He can be such an arsehole...

"Beginning today, I, Yagari Touga, will be taking charge of your Ethics class. I look forward to working with you"

I call bullshit.

Seriously, I'm calling it right now.

The other students started asking a bunch of stupid questions - honestly, who really cares if he's _kissed_ someone?

_God_. Freaking teenagers - and yes, I think this while perfectly aware I am also technically a teenager.

Suddenly Zero pushed his chair out loudly and just stormed out of the room.

Oh _hell_ no.

"Sensei, um- as a prefect, I will bring him back!" Yuuki announced and then went after him.

Um- shit. Um, what do I do?!

"I-" fucking _think_, brain! "I'm also a prefect! So I need to help!"

"You need two prefects to bring back a run away student?"

I froze. Whoa, he's actually talking to me. Um. Quick, brain, say something!

"... yes" I said. I almost facepalmed. Really.

"I mean, it's Zero. He can be pretty stubborn"

That... actually sounds like a good reason. Good work, brain.

"Fine" Yagari sighed.

Despite the class prez's protests, I ran out of the door after Yuuki and Zero.

Damn it. I _hate_ running! Just look all the running I've done for you lately, Zero! _LOOK AT IT._

Oh, and I caught up just in time to see them running into Cross at the Academy gates.

* * *

"Field trip. Field trip. Field trip. Field tri-"

"Maya"

"'What~?" I asked, blinking my eyes innocently as I turned to look up at the tall teen's annoyed face as he carried the larger parcels of the errands we were running for Cross.

"Stop it" he replied.

"Stop what?"

"This 'field trip' thing you're doing. It's annoying"

"But I haven't been on one since I started at this damn school! I haven't even left the front gates, man! _The front gates!_" I declared, holding the stack of square packages I was carrying over my head to somehow emphasize my point.

I love being silly sometimes. And now that we're not at school and I don't have to be paranoid about my 'reputation', I can be as silly as I want!

Also, I love being in casual clothing. I seriously missed my jeans. I mean those thigh high socks make a tolerable substitute for pants and all - even though I wear mini black shorts underneath my skirt anyway, which is good both for having secret extra pockets and for me not flashing people - but my jeans are just really comfortable, ya know?

Familiar. Familiar and comfortable.

I still had to wear this purple scarf until my neck healed enough for the bandages to be removed... though with all this time wearing it, I'm starting to get attached. Kinda like a certain blue beanie I used wear almost religiously before I lost it while skiing. I'm also wearing a purple shirt and a grey hoodie, by the way. I _love_ hoodies.

We went to a cafe later on, called _Negozio di Caffe, Uno Carroza._

Or something. I was bit distracted by the fact that they actually offered watermelon. Have I mentioned that watermelon is my favourite fruit?

Oh wow, it's really fresh~

"I wanted shio ramen"

I glanced at Zero over the top of my glasses as I reached for a napkin to wipe my chin "well you should've said something before I found out they sold watermelon here"

I ignored any further annoyed noises he made as I went back to eating another large piece of watermelon. Yum~

"Hey... Zero?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know our new Ethics teacher?"

"It's nothing. You don't have to force yourself or answer... but... that person is kind of scary"

"No, that person is just-"

"Excuse me! Are you one of the Night Class students from Cross Academy?"

Ouch. That's gotta hurt.

I looked up from my fruit at the new voice to see a waitress in a maid outfit had come over with a pitcher of water and was talking to Zero.

"Ah~ I knew it! I realized it straight away! There's always an atmosphere different to that of normal people"

Please stop talking. Can't you see that you're pissing him off? Yuuki- oh, nope. She's already failing to intervene.

"Those in the Night Class are exceptional, aren't they? There's a guy called Idol-kun, isn't there?"

It's actually 'Aidou'. And he's kind of a douchebag.

"He likes sweet things and sometimes comes here-"

"I'll be waiting outside" Zero interrupted, picking up his share of the packages and standing.

Huh... that was pretty diplomatic of him.

I should probably hurry up. Though I would _love_ nothing more then to savour this delicious fruit... I'm coming back here again, aren't I?

Yep. I am. No one can stop me.

Eating the last piece and then wiping my mouth clean again - eating watermelon is a messy business - I collected our packages as I waited for Yuuki to finish her parfait.

Soon enough, we were exiting the cafe to find Zero gone.

A glance around revealed the packages Zero was carrying scattered on the ground to our left. What-?

Shit. I don't remember what happens today.

_Fuck._

* * *

Yuuki and I ran down every street nearby, looking everywhere for our stupid silver-haired fellow prefect.

As we passed a rusty railing, she stopped and cried out in pain.

"Yuuki? You okay?" I asked as she turned around, revealing a red tear in her pink jacket sleeve.

Shit.

_Now_ I remember?!

Without thinking it through, I dove forward, knocking Yuuki aside and grabbing Artemis from her leg strap just as the figure watching from above moved to drop down to attack.

Of _course_ I get stuck with a bloody vampire magnet.

Applying force onto Artemis as I'd seen Yuuki do, the metal rod deployed into the long inscribed staff and I used it to block the attacking vampire's sharpened hand strike.

Then I had to exert myself just to push the guy back - it's not all fancy, easily done gestures like in the anime/manga. Maybe it's because I'm new at this?

Either way, I think I might be screwed. Where the hell is Zero when you need him?! Isn't he supposed to be here by now?!

"Your blood... smells so good"

Oh _shit_, now Yuuki's spacing out! Shit! What do I do? _Shitshitshitshit_.

"Yuuki! I need some help here, girl!" I whispered, pulling out the small pistol I'd put in my pocket. Still spaced out, she didn't answer.

Taking aim, I fired, but at this range the Level E was easily able to dodge every shot, the glowing purple crosses the anti-vampire bullets fading away harmlessly.

_Fuck_. What do I do? What am I supposed to do?! What the _fuck_ am I supposed to do?!

"Let me drink it all!"

_Shit-!_ I dropped the now empty gun, both hands bracing Artemis.

My eyes widened in fear as the vampire charged... oh god. I think I'm gonna die.

Then Artmeis began moving on it's own.

The voice from my dream whispered in my ear _**"do not resist"**_ and don't ask me why, but for some reason I felt compelled to listen. My muscles relaxed as if on their own and my heartbeat slowed, a blank expression taking over my face.

Immediately my body and the staff began moving like I'd been training to fight with it my whole life. I blocked, parried, I even counter-attacked, defending against the rogue Level E all on my own.

But while I was somehow managing to hold my own - fucked if I know how, by the way - I _did_ know that defending and attacking are two different things.

I also knew, that at this rate I would fatigue quickly, and when that happened, it would be over.

So, in summary. Still screwed. But we _will_ live a little while longer. At least until somebody _else_ who can _actually _fucking _fight_ shows up.

Please. _Anyone_ at this point, other than me, would be helpful!

The jingle of a chain and pounding footsteps sounded behind me, and my stupid self, for some reason feeling threatened, turned to meet this new bad feeling.

Completely forgetting about the fucking _Level E_ I was already fighting.

_Seriously_, mysterious person? What the hell? This 'battle mode' thing is pretty shitty.

But the shock of realizing I was about to ripped to shreds by a crazed vampire was quickly replaced with a new shock.

One of being covered in an explosion of dust.

What... the hell.

Oh, this going to be an absolute _bitch_ to wash out later, isn't it?

... seriously, brain. I almost fucking _died_. And you're thinking about _dirty hair?!_

... though it _is_ going to be annoying...

"Yuuki! Maya! Are you alright?" Zero? _Zero_ is the _'bad feeling'_?

Wait. Then who-?

I turned as the lingering dust in the air cleared to reveal Ichijou Takuma, vice dorm head of the Night Class, standing there with a katana drawn, in all his glorious blonde hair and emerald eyes.

Shut up- oh, and Shiki was there too.

Not. A word.

Anyway.

Holy- holy shit. Oh, I should sit down. You are a great momentary distraction Ichijou, but momentary you still are.

"Why did you two do this kind of thing?" Yuuki asked.

Meanwhile, my free hand found the railing said girl had cut herself on earlier, and I leaned heavily against it as the fatigue brought on by the fight finally caught up with me.

Oh god, my legs feel like jelly. I'm barely able to stand up, and my arms are aching from all that movement they're not used to.

What the hell even _was_ that?

"If it interests you, come to the Moon Dormitory tonight" Ichijou responded "I'll talk to you at length... about why we disposed of the Level E"

... huh?

Wait. Did we just get invited to Ichijou's birthday party?!

OH MY GOD. YES. _FINALLY._

What should I give him? I got some manga earlier... I could give him a couple of volumes, maybe? Sacrifice. Yep.

* * *

_End Chapter_

* * *

**A/N: So. Yep. There are a few reasons behind how that fight scene panned out. Important plot related reasons that I can't reveal.  
**

**Please remember to follow, favourite and/or review! It keeps me motivated!**

**Thanks,**

**Milley02**


	6. The Party

**A/N: Hey everyone~ another chapter! Maya's fangirl tendencies make an appearance in this chapter... so this should be interesting since they mostly just further confuse herself about her feelings.  
**

**Enjoy reading! And please remember to follow, favourite and/or review!  
**

**Thanks _so_ much to _Sakure Heme_, _Guest_,_December 25th_,_blackcat711_, _fanfiction2010__ and __Eovin_ for taking the time to review, follow and/or favourite! I really love it!**

***eats _all_ the cookies*  
**

**Summary: Vampires are real. I attend Cross Academy, a school where the student body is populated by the human Day Class, and the vampire Night Class. This was all supposed to be fiction. A story I read for entertainment. But it's real. It's all real. SI, OC Insert.**

**Disclaimer: Everything to do with Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino. I only own my OC Maya.**

**Warning: this fanfiction includes dark themes, swearing, mentions of death, serious injury, murder and suicide.**

* * *

_Chapter 6 - The Party_

* * *

So. This party sucks.

No pun intended. And no offense, Ichijou. But it just- it's just so... awkward? No, that's just because we're here. I wonder what it was like before we showed up? Probably a lot more fun. Yeah, let's go with that.

Also, the 'greeting' by Aidou and Kain was a bitch. Aidou wouldn't stop shooting glares at me as we walked - jeez, he can hold a grudge, eh?

Oh, and I _think_ everyone here hates us! ... hear any of the sarcasm there?

Everyone's staring. It's _so_ freaking awkward.

Wait, am I the only one feeling really awkward here?

Um, Zero looks ticked off, though that's normal for him, and really tense. Ummmm, Yuuki looks a little tense and apprehensive? Nope. I'm the only one's who feeling awkward.

I'm also pretty terrified, to be honest. Being in a nest of vampires and all... do vampires sense fear?

"Welcome! Yuuki-chan, Maya-chan, Kiryuu-kun!" Ichijou chirped, standing in front of a decked out buffet table. He's so _happy_! God, he's so cute!

_RESTRAIN THE FANGIRL OR YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED WITHIN TEN FEET._

Mental warning heeded, I toned down the grin trying to tug it's way onto my face from ten watts down to about two.

"Tonight is my birthday party!" Ichijou continued "please enjoy yourselves!"

At his cue, I took a deep breath, let a normal smile slip onto my face and then whipped out my birthday gift.

Then, ignoring Zero's incredulous look, I responded to Ichijou's greeting in kind and presented him with the manga volumes I'd wrapped in dark green wrapping and a gold coloured ribbon - I would've done more, but the small town nearby has only so much to offer.

"We- we didn't come to play" Yuuki stuttered, and I pouted at her "we wanted to ask about today"

Yeah. _I_ pouted. It happens!

Plus, it _may_ have also been because Ichijou deflated a little at her words. Aw~ Ichijou.

Shut up, my inner fangirl is restrained.

"That is... why did you dispose of the Level E, even though you're both vampires?" she continued.

"They aren't the same as us" Aidou drawled airily as he passed them, moving towards the buffet table.

"That's why you came, Yuuki? I could've told you that" I put in, accepting a glass of champagne from Ichijou. What? Just because I don't drink, doesn't mean I should be rude! To be honest, I'm more partial to a sweet pink mascato wine, but that's just me.

"Then why didn't you say something earlier?" Zero growled.

"Because then we would've missed out on Ichijou's birthday party" I replied, trying to sound innocent. He was not fooled.

"Vampire society is ruled by a few purebloods and a handful of Noble Class vampires" Ichijou explained, sending me a quick appreciative smile as he moved to hand Yuuki a glass of champagne "those in the Night Class are all part of, or above, the Noble Class. Below that are the ordinary vampires, and then even lower are the vampires who were once human"

I averted my gaze from the conversation to stare down at my champagne, my smile faltering slightly.

Shiki Senri approached then, adding his own to the conversation "and the beings who have fallen out the ranks are... Level E"

"Vampires who were once human gradually begin to ignore reason, and will at some point inevitably end up a Level E. End, Destruction, and Ruin" Ichijou clarified.

By this point, my smile had become small and bitter as I stared into the liquid of the glass.

"Those born as vampires, and vampires who were once human, are completely different beings. I don't want you to put us together" Aidou finished.

"That's just cruel!" Yuuki protested "Level Es didn't become that way because they wanted to! To start with, it was you guys who-!"

My smile was gone now, my expression blank, and while my ears were listening to the conversation, my eyes were watching Zero's reaction from the corner of my eye.

"That is exactly why we must manage things" Ichijou promised "before they attack humans at random because of a hunger for blood"

"I ordered it"

My head turned along with everyone else's towards the pureblood standing by an elaborate lounge on an elevated ground floor veranda.

"For Ichijou and Shiki to go and hunt the Level E today" Kuran explained.

"It was you, Kaname-senpai?" Yuuki asked.

I _almost_ sweatdropped. Yes, Yuuki. He _just_ said that.

"Yuuki, to come to such a dangerous place just as you were told to by Ichijou..."

"I wanted to check personally" she replied.

"Personally, huh?" Kuran sighed "come over here... Yuuki, Matsumoto-kun and Kiryuu-kun"

I blinked. What.

_Noooooooo~_ I want to stay with Ichijou and the cake, and the presents, and-

My thoughts when interrupted when Zero grabbed my wrist and began pulling me behind Yuuki as she made her way towards the pureblood.

_Awww..._

"Yuuki, sit next to me" Kuran said "it's alright"

Normally, I'd object. But sitting next to Kuran is just about the safest place in the world for Yuuki. The vampires behind us began whispering to each other as Yuuki hesitated on the stairs.

"It's okay-" she insisted.

"Yuuki" That was all Kuran needed to say, and the blushing girl sat down next to him, stuttering an affirmative.

"Next to me is the safest place" Kuran murmured to her and as she looked out over the area she realized everyone was staring at her, Zero and I having taken to leaning on the railing surrounding the veranda.

I looked away as they continued their conversation, while I was sure Kuran knew everyone here could hear them perfectly fine, I had enough manners to at the very least give them an illusion of privacy.

"Um, I... have always been thinking that I have to thank you..." really not an appropriate time or place for that, dear.

"It is actually forbidden for them to be created... vampires who were once human" Kuran began, and I could see Zero listening more actively now. He didn't know this? What the hell did they teach trainee vampire hunters? I thought history would be important in a subject like that.

"However, long ago, in the background of history, when the battle between vampires and vampire hunters was at its worst... the side of the vampries made many humans into their own for use as military power"

Ah~ military. Something I'm at least a _little_ more familiar with. Brief Buffy the Vampire Slayer inspired vampire myth fascination aside, I'm a military brat through and through. That, and I always had a fascination with the inner workings of strategy and types of warfare...

"Since then, the Nobles and higher ranks have carried the responsibility of managing vampires who were once human" Kuran unraveled the bandage on Yuuki's arm from our latest vampire run in.

Come on, Kuran. Even _I'm_ starting to get ansty- and now Zero's putting his own two cents worth in.

And holy shit, Kuran and Zero so close together all of a sudden almost gave me a freaking panic attack. Damn it, man. You've _got_ to stop giving me those.

"Hunting vampires is the role of vampire hunters"

"Then why did you not kill that Level E before you today?"

Zero reacted as if he was burned. While I flinched at the low blow.

Don't listen. None of your business. _Youalreadyknowwhattheyaresayinganyway._

"Zero!" I snapped as the shock and outrage rippled through the crowd of vampires watching on "_what the hell?_" I hissed "are you insane?!" my voice getting quieter and more pointed as I spoke.

Zero had pulled the Bloody Rose on Kuran's head.

You know, if I wasn't actually _here_, I would probably be considering the irony of the situation, because the last time I saw this I didn't know about the connection between Kaname and the gun.

That, and Seiren, Kaname's bodyguard, even though I was closer, had beaten me to Zero, her hand ready to take off his head.

Damn it, Zero. What the _fuck_.

Aidou - who I'm actually surprised has yet to threaten Zero for even being within ten feet of his precious pureblood - at the placating the thoughts of his apparant 'usual' threats of limb tearing... went on to tell everyone that Kaname is a pureblood.

Um, what? Doesn't everyone here already know tha- oh right, Yuuki doesn't remember.

... that's becoming kind of annoying.

Someone clapping suddenly drew everyone's attention "okay, everyone!" Ichijou began "today is my birthday, so we must celebrate properly for me! Yuuki-chan, Maya-chan and Kiryuu-kun are also my special guests!"

I'm one of his special guests? My deep frown disappeared and a smile began tugging at my face again.

_Aww~_ that's so nice~

Thankfully everyone calmed down after that. Yay~ party! Ichijou's birthday party!

If there was music, I would _so_ be dancing right now.

Okay. Maybe not. I'd be too embarrassed.

So wrapped up in the festivities - okay, so it was mostly just Ichijou and the cake and the rest of the buffet table - it took me a while to even noticed Zero and Yuuki had even disappeared.

"It certainly is dull... when you compare it to real blood" Aidou sighed, taking a sip of his glass of red tablet water.

I nodded, humming in agreement as I took a bite of cake, chewed and then swallowed "I imagine it would be" I focused on my cake as I spoke, so I was unaware of Ichijou, Shiki and Aidou's stares "I mean, considering the tablets are basically just a combination of chemicals, powderized to give the same nutritional effect of real blood- huh, I guess they're kinda like vitamin tablets when I think about it. They taste bad, too" I ate another bit of cake, the sweet taste pushing away the memory of gross vitamin tablets.

"A vampire that was once human... sometimes there are dangerous ones as well, aren't there?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at Shiki, about to finish off eating my piece of actually pretty delicious cake.

"Ones that do not accept tablets..."

At his words, I froze. I'm forgetting something really important again... I glanced around for Zero... to find him nowhere to be seen. Or Yuuki.

... shit. Oh _shit_.

Kuran is _so_ going to kill me.

Reluctantly placing my now empty plate and fork on the table, I turned to Ichijou "I'm sorry, Ichijou-senpai. But it looks there's something I need to attend to"

While looking a little put out, Ichijou understood, and even said he would have some cake sent over to my dorm room - see what I mean about cute - for later.

Thanking him and then apologizing again, I said goodbye and then ran off into darkness... only to realize once I was out of sight of the Moon Dorms, that I had no idea where that little pool place actually was.

Great... what was that.

A quiet whisper drifted on the air. So quiet I couldn't make out the words... is that- over there. It's coming from over there.

I turned to the right and ran off the path into the trees, following the whisper.

I _know_ that voice. I know it. _Where_ do I know it from?

A gunshot went off somewhere ahead me. _Shit-!_

I ran faster, breaking into a clearing, the pool to my left.

My eyes took in the situation as I pulled the pistol from my pocket.

Large shotgun.

Zero in the pool, bleeding.

Yuuki protecting Zero.

"Lower your gun" I growled.

"..."

"... you don't know me, Yagari-sensei. But I'm the kind of person who takes offense when someone aims a particularly large shotgun at her friends"

"You won't shoot"

"At this point, even I don't know if I'll shoot. But if you don't lower your weapon, then we'll all find out, won't we?"

His eyes moved from his target to look at me holding the pistol pointed at his head from a few feet away. They lingered on the pistol for a moment, before he spoke again "anti-vampire weapons don't work on humans, girl"

"You sure this is actually loaded with anti-vampire bullets?" I asked, his eyes widened slightly as I made a small finger movement and the gun in my hand clicked to signal it was loaded, my glare deepened "I won't ask again"

He moved the shotgun as if to fire it again and I would've pulled the trigger... if the Chairman hadn't picked that _exact_ moment to show up.

_WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU._ I ALMOST FREAKING _SHOT_ YAGARI.

"That's far enough!" Cross declared, temporarily confiscating Yagari's shotgun _and_ my pistol. Damn it, I _just_ got that.

"I came because I was worried! This why I hate vampire hunters!" he turned back to scold me "... and trigger happy _probationary_ prefects"

"He was going to shoot!" I protested, my voice going all high and squeaky "what _else_ was I supposed to do?!"

"We'll talk about this later"

"Tch" I grimaced, crossing my arms across my chest. Great...

"How long are you intending to leave a girl in such cold water?" Cross protested, attention now back on Yagari. Oh yeah, Yuuki and Zero are still the pool. Whoops... oh wait, never mind. They just got themselves out.

"Just who are you?" Yuuki asked.

"I am a vampire hunter and Zero's master from long ago" Yagari replied "isn't that right, Zero?"

"Yes" Zero admitted.

"As would be expected from that incompetent Chairman's daughter" Yagari scoffed "even though you were about to be bitten by Zero... you made me your enemy instead of Zero?"

He looked over at me "and you-"

"The only animosity I felt when I got here, was coming from you" I interrupted, glaring "of _course_ I was going to take action against you. You were pointing a _shotgun_ at my friends"

"... even though one of those 'friends' attacked you not too long ago?" he asked.

I hesitated, eyes narrowed, how did he-? "... like I said, you were the one with the gun"

"Leave this to me" Cross said "Yuuki, Maya, return to your dorm"

With one last worried glance at Zero's soaked back, Yuuki and I left the scene.

There would be no point in further arguing tonight.

* * *

Zero was missing from class the next day and he didn't show up for prefect duties either. It didn't worry me that much, considering I actually remembered the reason why. But it still worried me.

I didn't remember why it still worried me until I was on my way back to the Sun Dorms after patrol, when I ran into Yuuki.

She was coming from the direction of the Chairman's residence. I didn't notice until we were parting ways on the stairwell of the Sun Dorms, but the band aid was back on her neck and her hair was damp.

Yuuki gave him her blood. After everything I-

Kuran is going to fucking kill me.

Why do I always think that when something happens, you ask?

Because we all know he would, if it didn't upset Yuuki.

The moment I got back to my room and changed into my pjs, I collapsed on my bed, letting out something half way between a whimper and a sigh.

I don't know how much more of this I can take...

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a headache. Not as bad as those migraines I got when my memory came back, but still bloody annoying. It stayed with me all through breakfast, but by homeroom it was starting to fade and I began feeling better.

Slumped against my desk, I looked at the empty seat to my right... Zero was absent.

I wonder when he would come back to classes, he drank blood so his shoulder wound should've healed and his blood lust temporarily sated. So why wasn't he here? Was he still wallowing in guilt?

Oh, but this guilt would be different, wouldn't it... he's bitten both me _and_ Yuuki now. Great...

Suddenly Yuuki stood up from her seat a few rows down "Yuuki-?" I blurted out, but she was already running from the room.

What the hell?

"Yagari-sensei's not coming?" whined a girl in the next row.

"Yeah, we've got self-study" replied her friend.

My eyes widened. Oh _shit._

I bolted after Yuuki, barely able to keep her in sight with my lacking of acrobatic skills.

By the time I caught up to her, she was already at the door to Zero's room inside the Chairman's residence.

"Don't! Zero!" she yelled.

_No!_

Two gunshots rang out as I skidded to a stop behind the brunette.

"Zero..." I breathed out, a concerned look on my face.

"Has your desire to be killed by me gone away?" Yagari asked Zero.

He released the Bloody Rose, letting Zero, who was sitting on the floor, take it.

"Honestly... do you remember properly? That at the price of my right eye, I saved you? That you wouldn't make me regret it. That day, you made a stringent promise to me... looking at you now, I really thought about killing you"

"I don't remember saving a weak brat that wants to be put at ease so quickly" he sighed "struggle until you can no longer struggle! You just chose the life of one tied up... don't run away, Zero!" he ordered.

"Hey, girl" ... I raised an eyebrow, is he talking to me? "yes, you with the glasses" oh. That's a yes then.

"If he becomes reckless again, you stop him. Lax means are the root of injury. Without something like that gun sending them flying with a bullet, they won't stop completely... in contrast it's for his own good. After that, it's up to you"

"So when you shot Zero at the pool...?" Yuuki asked.

"If he wanted to, he could have finished it then with only one bullet" I interceded "it was almost point blank range, Yuuki. A trained vampire hunter missing at that range? It's impossible"

Yagari's eyes passed back to me "smart girl" he commented.

"I know how to do research" I shrugged.

He hummed a laugh - wow, really?! - then turned his attention back to Zero "Zero, that woman - it appears she is somehow alive"

"Woman...?" I murmured to myself.

Oh.

Hiou Shizuka.

I almost forgot about her.

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! And thanks again for the reviews  
**


	7. Starting From Scratch

**A/N: Hey everyone~ a new day, a new chapter.  
**

**Enjoy reading! And please remember to follow, favourite and/or review!  
**

**Thanks _so_ much to _Sakure Heme_, _Guest_,_December 25th_,_blackcat711_, _fanfiction2010__, __Eovin_,_Rozari-chan_ and_hirinoutaka_ for taking the time to review, follow and/or favourite! I really love it!**

***feels guilty about eating all the cookies* *hands out fresh batch of cookies*  
**

**Summary: Vampires are real. I attend Cross Academy, a school where the student body is populated by the human Day Class, and the vampire Night Class. This was all supposed to be fiction. A story I read for entertainment. But it's real. It's all real. SI, OC Insert.**

**Disclaimer: Everything to do with Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino. I only own my OC Maya.**

**Warning: this fanfiction includes dark themes, swearing, mentions of death, serious injury, murder and suicide.**

* * *

_Chapter 7 - Starting From Scratch_

* * *

It had been a few days since Ichijou's party and as it was a weekend, Yori, Yuuki and I were all planning on going into town for a break.

I was just finishing getting dressed into casual clothing - my blue jeans, a dark purple high collared shirt, my usual boots and my scarf - when there was a knock at my door.

Odd. It was pretty early on a Sunday for anyone to be up yet - were Yuki and Yori early?

Opening the door, I was surprised to find a cake box with a card sitting on top just outside my door. Closing it behind me and brought the box inside my room, placing it on my desk as I opened the card.

Oh, it's a thank you card from Ichijou for the manga volumes! Apparently while he hadn't read the series before, he found it interesting and was going to order some more volumes. Also, inside the cake box was, you guessed it, four pieces of Ichijou's birthday cake.

At the memory of the sugary goodness, I almost drooled... but I was able to summon enough will power to hide the box on the top shelf of my wardrobe before my friends got here. It's too early for cake - well, that and I didn't particularly want to share...

What? I can be selfish if I want to! It- it's _cake_! _Ichijou's_ cake!

DON'T JUDGE ME.

"Maya-chan~!" sang Yuuki's voice from the hallway.

"Coming!" I replied, quickly pulling my boots on and closing the wardrobe tight.

Anyone asks, I give the usual excuse.

The cake is a lie.

* * *

Unlike our last trip into town, this one was fairly uneventful. All of us got a much needed break - including Zero who decided to just tag along at the last minute.

Seriously, he just showed up at the academy gates like we _weren't_ planning on it being a girls day out - when he knew perfectly well that we were. We even ended up going for Shio ramen like he wanted to before - _after_ I got my watermelon and the girls got their parfaits, mind you.

Such a quiet, peaceful, boring day.

I absolutely _loved_ it.

Uneventful, except for, you know, Katsumi-sensei the academy's nurse, apparently being a freaking _vampire hunter._

Yeah, she comes back from that sudden mysterious trip she's been on for the last week, has the Chairman call me to his office and then announces that she's going to be training me.

What.

... yeah, I'm about as lost as you are.

* * *

"So I hear Kiryuu is teaching you to shoot?" Katsumi asked.

The... nurse, was standing there in tight fitting dark leggings and shirt, a fitted leather jacket that reached her thighs and had a broadsword strapped to her back, as well as a handgun that was just smaller than the Bloody Rose holstered just underneath her chest. Her long dark hair was tied up in a long braid that ended mid way down her back and her dark blue eyes were hardened as opposed to their usual concern.

She also had what looked like a couple of inscribed daggers tucked into each shin-high boot... but I had decided not to ask, seeing as the woman was currently holding a dao - that's just a fancy term for that curved sword you see in the Prince of Persia game.

Yes. I'm female and played video games. And I watched Farscape, Firefly, Stargate, Dragon Ball Z and a bunch of other shows I'll never be able to watch now.

Thanks for reminding me - that last bit was sarcasm, by the way. I keep forgetting this is only text.

Now where was I...?

Academy nurse is a Vampire Hunter. Right. Stay focused.

... _how_ didn't I notice this before?!

"Yeah" I replied, turning to look down the range.

"Think fast"

"Wha-"

I blinked, _blinked_, and one second she was across the room, and the next she had one of those knives at my throat.

"We'll need to work on your speed, stamina and reflexes" she analyzed, eyes watching me. They flickered down and then back to my face "good try, though"

What...? I looked down, my right hand was hovering over my pocket where I kept my gun. Huh.

"Here, try this" Katsumi began, retracting the knife and walking over to the table by the door. She picked something up and then turned around to reveal a leather gun holster "it'll be easier to reach your gun, just remember not to close up your blazer all the way when you're wearing your uniform"

I thanked her, then she showed me how to strap it around my upper torso and make it almost invisible under my blazer.

"I would teach you swordsmanship, but currently all I have is my broadsword and dao, and we don't have any where near the time needed for me to get your strength up to par enough to even hold them properly" she continued, turning to retrieve something else from the table "I'll be able to get you something lighter in a few weeks, but for now you'll just have to make do with guns and knives"

At her beckoning, I followed her over to see a small range of weapons spread across the table. As I looked over them, Katsumi picked up a pistol and a magazine sitting next to it "this is .38 caliber Colt semi-automatic pistol" she explained, moving over towards the shooting range "it carries eight rounds in a detachable box magazine, has a muzzle velocity of over three hundred and eighty metres per second, and an effective range of twenty three metres"

As she spoke, she loaded the magazine and pulled back the slider "while the .45 is more effective and reliable, this one has less of a recoil and is less likely to go flying or hit yourself with it when you fire and lose your grip"

Flicking off the safety, she fired the entire clip into the paper target at the end of the range, adjusting her aim only once.

My jaw dropped. _Whoa_.

"Four to the head, four to the heart" Katsumi said, then ejected the empty magazine and turned to me "your turn"

Nodding, I nervously moved to take her place at the top of the range. She showed me how to reload and use the safety, then after correcting my stance, she made me fire magazine after magazine until she was satisfied that I was used to the recoil.

No aiming, just firing down the range.

By the time I put down the pistol, my arms hurt and my hands were numb from the recoil, they were shaking as I rubbed them together, trying to get the feeling back.

Meanwhile, Katsumi was pulling the pistol apart. When she was finished, there were at least forty something pieces on the table.

She explained what every piece did and then demonstrated how to piece it back together.

Then she made _me_ pull it apart and put it back together.

I couldn't do it.

By the twelfth try, I was so frustrated I almost threw the pieces across the room, all Katsumi did was stand there with her arms crossed and watch me struggle. I didn't even notice the Chairman come in to check on us and deliver food.

That was lunch time.

I'd been at this since last night, almost twelve stupid hours, and I _still_ can't do it.

It was the little pieces I got stuck on, there were at least eight little metal bars that looked almost exactly the same - and the woman that was supposed to be teaching me just _refused_ to let me look at any instructions.

When I finally thought I got it, she told me to test fire it, only for me to discover a few 'extra' pieces still on the table. Those god damn little bars.

Without saying anything, I disassembled the pistol and tried again.

I don't know how long after that I was still doing it, but by the time I got it, the bread from sandwiches was stale, but I didn't care.

I could construct a .38 calibre semi-automatic Colt pistol all on my own. _Correctly_.

I ate those sandwiches like they were chocolate.

* * *

The rest of the week saw me excused from prefect patrol duties to practice at the gun range with Katsumi. We'd finished the 'second stage' and now she was helping me to improve my accuracy and reflexes.

In other words, whenever I was at the gun range, she would suddenly pull a gun or knife on me to see both how fast I reacted and what I did.

She also taught me how to properly clean all the disassembled parts and was currently getting me into the habit of doing so daily as the .38 had a bad habit of building up lead residue in the barrel.

I could tell Zero was annoyed - not only had I be going AWOL from patrols, I'd been skipping lunch and self-study periods as well, Katsumi was basically monopolizing all my 'free time' to go to the gun range, including before and after school - and while Yuuki told me she was just upset that every time she saw me I smelt like gunpowder, even I could tell she just missed me. Though if I asked her, she just protested that it was _Yori_ that missed me... she really _is_ a bad liar.

* * *

"So what are we doing at Moons Dorms?" I asked, covering my mouth as a yawn escaped.

"An important guest is staying at the Moon Dorms and the Chairman asked us to formally greet him" Yuuki informed me.

"In other words, another bloodsucker is on campus"

I rolled my eyes in Zero's direction as my thoughts wandered to who it might be... um, that Ichiou guy? Ichijou's grandfather? Yeah, I think it's him.

Oooo what should I do? From what I remembered, it's a pretty brief encounter. Do I want to make any kind of impression?

Hmm... maybe not. He _is_ the head of the Vampire Council, and I really don't want any of their attention...

Okay, so it's decided. Just be nice and respectful. And _smile._

The door to the Moon Dormitory opened as we approached and Ichijou 'Ichiou' Asato was in the doorway with his grandson standing behind him. They looked like they were speaking, but of course airhead Yuuki interrupted.

"Cross Academy is peaceful!"

I _almost_ facepalmed. Really, Yuuki. You have _no_ freaking tact. Or timing. You have really shitty timing.

"Yuuki-chan? Maya-chan?" of course I was standing behind her. Zero can be all mysterious and hide behind the door if he wants, but I'm standing by my air-headed friend, thank you.

Also Ichijou is so freaking cute~ and I can't see him from over there.

"Tha- that's why... Chairman Cross said to make a contribution this time too..." she stuttered, and saluted. I suppressed a sigh. "Um... you're Ichijou-senpai's grandfather, right?"

A polite smile on my face, I nodded my head slightly in greeting "welcome to Cross Academy, Ichiou-sama"

His eyes flickered over me briefly before landing on Zero as he stepped into view "we'll bring you to the Chairman's office" the teen added.

"Never mind..." Ichiou sighed, and turned to leave.

Kaname chose that moment to show up, to add a little parting gesture no doubt. _God_ I hate politics.

"I'll be looking forward to our next meeting"

"Me as well. Now I must be leaving" No you won't - cause I'm pretty sure the next time they meet is when Kaname trashes/massacres the Vampire Council and Ichiou's killed by his own grandson.

Yeah._ Ouch._

After that, we escorted Ichiou to the Chairman's office and then off campus where a car was waiting at the Academy gates... also, I could feel his eyes watching us almost the whole time. It was really creepy.

I would honestly rather he ignored us like I was expecting him too.

It was another couple of weeks before Katsumi was finally satisfied with my progress enough to let me go back on patrol.

* * *

Multiple gunshots and firing residue filled the air, the muzzle flare from my pistol reflecting off the ballistic goggles protecting my glasses.

I didn't blink or flinch much anymore when I fired. Which was good, because that meant I was more likely to hit what I was aiming at.

We'd also started on moving targets a few days ago and Katsumi was steadily increasing the speed of the targets dancing back and forth at the bottom of the range.

It was barely anywhere _near_ the speed vampires moved at, but actually hitting a moving target was an accomplishment, she said.

When I came to the gun range that morning to practice before classes as we normally did, she mentioned something about Zero going on a job for the Hunter's Association.

Which is why I skipped classes and am now stalking Zero into town.

Shut up. I'm in disguise, I'm wearing casual clothing! Granted it my was usual with just an added beanie cap, but hey. At least I'm not like Yuuki... who is just running around in her school uniform - really Yuuki. You _suck_ at following people. You have no stealth.

A gunshot went off inside the large building the Level E was hiding in - Zero? Is it over already?

Pulling the hood of my grey hoodie over my head, I took a moment to make sure my gun was easily accessible - I always wear my shoulder holster now and carry both my .38 and the smaller gun Zero gave me - before moving quietly forward to enter through a window.

Annoying as it was, I didn't want to draw attention yet- god _damn_ it!

"Yuuki!" I called, appearing beside her with my .38 drawn and pointed at the vampire sitting at the top of the staircase.

"Maya-chan?!" she looked shocked - whether to see me, or to see me with a gun, I don't know. Actually, does she know I've been learning to fight?

... I'll have to ask her later.

"Oh~ the hunter's companions?" he wondered out loud, his voice doubled, showing his descent clearly.

"You intend to take away my dessert from me?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes, so this is monster that's been kidnapping and draining teenage girls...

_Shiki-?_

"You're in the way" Shiki Senri said as he pushed me aside, my eyes widened as he bit his index finger and revealed his power - a blood whip elongating from his finger tip.

His weapon caused damage to wall and stairwell as the Level E jumped around, avoiding his attacks and then escaping off into the building.

Yuuki ran off with Artemis drawn "Yuuki!" I called "oh for fuck's sake..."

"You go find her, we'll deal with the Level E" Tooya Rima said.

"Do what you like, I'm only here for my friends" I replied, civility out the window,and with gun still in hand I ran off after Yuuki.

I was pissed. Pissed that Yuuki wasn't listening to me, _and_ that Zero went out on his own after what happened with the last Level E he faced. In turn, my care of social skills and rank dropped to zilch.

The clattering of metal hitting the ground made me speed up, running towards the sound. The Level E had broken through the floor and had Yuuki's ankle- I fired.

What... I didn't even register bringing up my gun and aiming.

My breathing still heavy from all the running, the smell of fresh gunpowder was drifting across my senses as the vampire jerked away from Yuuki, clutching his bleeding arm and screaming as he threw himself from the hole.

Blood was splattered over the floor around the vampire, and having been released, Yuuki scrambled away to retrieve Artemis.

... I _shot_ someone.

Sure, it was a crazy vampire attacking my friend, but still. I fucking _shot_ someone.

A hand placed itself over the barrel of gun, gently taking it from my shaking hands - shaking? Why am I shaking?

I looked up with wide eyes to see Zero standing in front of me. When did he-? I- I must've been in shock or something.

Behind him, the Level E was nothing but a pile of ash. Zero must've finished him off while I was zoned out...

I was still staring at the ash, when Yuuki took my hand and led me from that place. I closed my eyes as we walked, and when I opened them again I was staring up at the trees around the abandoned building, following a strange feeling of being watched...

... in one of the trees was a black crow with red eyes. I narrowed my eyes.

Kurenai Maria.

Hello, Hiou Shizuka.

* * *

_End Chapter_

* * *

**A/N: SO, what do you think? An appropriate reaction? Tell me what you think in the reviews!  
**

**Please remember to favourite, follow and/or review! I keeps me motivated!**

**Thanks,**

**Milley02**


	8. Hunter Crash Course

**A/N: Hey everyone~ another new day, another new chapter.  
**

**Enjoy reading! And please remember to follow, favourite and/or review!  
**

**Thanks _so_ much to _Sakure Heme_, _Guest_,_December 25th_,_blackcat711_, _fanfiction2010__, __Eovin_,_Rozari-chan__, __hirinoutaka and 4DarkMirror6_ and _Killer Angel2_ ****for taking the time to review, follow and/or favourite! It keeps me writing!  
**

**Summary: Vampires are real. I attend Cross Academy, a school where the student body is populated by the human Day Class, and the vampire Night Class. This was all supposed to be fiction. A story I read for entertainment. But it's real. It's all real. SI, OC Insert.**

**Disclaimer: Everything to do with Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino. I only own my OC Maya.**

**Warning: this fanfiction includes dark themes, swearing, mentions of death, serious injury, murder and suicide.**

* * *

_Chapter 8 - New Student and the Hunter Crash Course_

* * *

Hol- _god_, they're freaking lively today. What the hell is going on now? A new event?

Oh, right. The stupid dance.

... I'm not going.

The only person who can make me wear a dress and high heels doesn't exist in this reality, damn it!

Okay, so _two_ people can. But neither of them are here so- oh for fuck's sake!

"STOP. PUSHING" wow, it's been a while since I used my parade voice. That's right, I used to be an army cadet when I was younger. Oh~ good times...

The girls I was holding back listened to me this time and actually took a full two steps back from me.

Hmm, I thought gleefully. Good to know they're not _that_ stupid. They fear the Parade Voice. And so they should.

Yuuki, on the other hand, was handling this horribly.

Honestly, she's been at this way longer than me - _why_ has she not mastered this yet?!

I used the creaking of the lock from behind the gate as a warning, so when the gates opened, I was ready.

I turned to the girls, slapping a suspiciously bright smile on my face and said "you can shriek all you want, but unless you wanna be banned from the event, don't take even _one_ step past me"

To say the least, they stayed behind my line as the Night Class passed by.

Yuuki's whistle didn't help her either, she just got pushed all the way to the classrooms building by the students she was trying - and failing - to restrain.

So of course, after the rest of Day Class students dispersed, Zero and I went to retrieve her.

Opening the door, Zero quickly snatched her straight from Aidou clutches and then stalked off, dragging Yuuki along behind.

I sighed and turned to face the remaining Night Class students "please excuse us, Kuran-senpai, Ichijou-senpai" I nodded to them each respectively, then ran off after the other two prefects, yelling for them to wait for me.

My pace slowed to a jog and then a walk as my thoughts drifted back to the other day, my eyes narrowed and lowered to the ground.

I could still hear the agonizing scream the Level E let out when I shot him. Like it was still ringing in my ears.

* * *

"Are you two angry I made Zero go the other day?"

Since Katsumi wasn't available to supervise me at the gun range - she'd been neglecting her duties as the school's nurse to train me and needed time to catch up on paperwork and other stuff - I was totally free to wander campus with my fellow prefects, but Yuuki and I had been called to the Chairman's office instead of going out on patrol liked I expected.

And he starts off with _this_ topic of conversation... really, Cross. Do you _like_ making people angry?

"Zero was born a hunter, so sooner or later that type of job would arrive"

"Are you saying it's like his responsibility?"

"It's not just that, Yuuki" I began, glaring at the floor, fists clenched "it's a birthright. Vampire Hunters aren't made" I looked up "they're born... but Zero, he's different. And it's _because_ he's different that he has no choice"

Cross cleared his throat "putting that aside... I have a favour to ask of the both of you. It's about the guidance of a transfer student"

... transfer student-? Oh. She's here.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in"

I froze as the door opened, I could feel a pair of eyes on my back... and they were not friendly eyes.

"She is Kurenai Maria" Cross introduced "Kurenai-san, this here is my daughter, Yuuki. And her fellow prefect, Matsumoto Maya"

At the mention of 'my' name, I forced my body to turn around and face the short vampire girl with long silver hair and exceptionally pale skin, a polite smile on my face.

"What a delicious looking person. So healthy..." she murmured, eyes locked on Yuuki now. My eyes instantly narrowed.

"At this Academy, that is taboo!" Cross exclaimed, running up to her.

"Oh!" the girl apologized and then turned to us again "I'm so sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuuki-san, Maya-san"

Since when did we say she could use our first names?

Wow, if I didn't already find her annoying, she would've just made the mark. As it is, she's starting to piss me off.

* * *

We took her on a comprehensive tour of the school campus, breezing past the administration buildings and the Sun Dorms, and we soon came to the classrooms and the library.

"Um, Yuuki-san... I'm really afraid about transferring here" Kurenai admitted. From my position standing over by the window, I raised an eyebrow. I'd been keeping an eye out for Zero, glancing out across the grounds every so often.

"If something happens, please don't hesitate to tell me, Maya-chan or the Chairman! Right, Maya-chan?"

I turned away from the window to see them both staring at me "yeah, of course. It's my job after all" I replied, slipping on a polite smile and trying to look reassuring.

Yeah, _sure_, I'll help you. Like she'll actually need it. Cause if anything happens any time soon, it'll be all her and her aunt's handy work... do vampires have telepathy? Please tell me they don't, or I am _so_ screwed.

Oh wait. I'm always screwed.

I couldn't stop myself from flinching when Kurenai threw her arms around Yuuki in a hug, caressed her face and then hugged her again.

She stared at me over Yuuki's shoulder with a creepy look on her face "I... really like girls like you" she murmured.

I held back a shiver.

* * *

... _god_, she creeps me out.

I sighed, leaning against a concrete pillar outside the classrooms building.

Hmm... another couple of rounds around the building and that'll do it for the night. I'm tired. I haven't gotten much sleep since what happened yesterday...

"Maya-san?"

I looked up "hmm? Kurenai-senpai? Weren't you just in class?"

"Please, call me Maria" she simpered. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "And as for the reason I'm not in class... I think I may have made a bad first impression"

_Really._ I would never have guessed.

I sighed "well, I can't let you walk around by yourself. Not only would it be rude since you're new, but I'm afraid it's against school policy - I could take you to the Moon Dorms, if you like?"

"No, that's alright" she smiled "I'd like to enjoy the fresh air for a while before I go there"

"At the very least, I have to escort you though, Maria...-senpai"

She pouted. What. I'm uncomfortable with people, Kurenai. You're lucky you got me to use your first name so fast. Deal with it.

Giggling, the little vampire girl led the way across the grounds, down a path, past a fountain and then into the trees. All the while I followed her a few steps behind, listening as she told me about what happened with the rest of the Night Class.

Her movements were oddly fluid, almost like she was dancing. It was strangely beautiful to be honest, and the way her silver hair flowed behind her somehow seemed both unnatural and elegant at the same time.

Then she disappeared behind a tree.

Shit. Where did she go?

I jogged forward, eyes searching- what the hell? Where the hell did she go-?

"Maria-senpai!" I called, slowing my jog to a walk as I finally caught up with her.

Oh _shit_, she found Zero.

"Maria-san, did something happen?"

Kurenai looked sheepish.

"From what I understand, she made a joke and accidentally upset the rest of the Night Class" I told her, my eyes watching Zero.

_Shit-!_

He drew the Bloody Rose, the jingle of the chain quickly joined by my hand slipping under my blazer and drawing my own .38 as I stepped in front of Kurenai.

What? I'm supposed to be nice to her! And besides, just because I find her creepy and don't like her aunt - and Zero wants to kill her - _doesn't_ mean I can let the guy _shoot_ the technically innocent niece of the woman who murdered his family! Jeez...

"Zero!" I protested, as Yuuki cried out. He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and lowered the anti-vampire gun.

"Who are... you?" he asked, a hand to his face.

"Pleased to meet you" Kurenai began from behind me "I'm called Kurenai Maria"

"She's a new student Zero, not a trespasser or something, jeez. She's wearing a freaking uniform" I explained, still not moving from in front of the small girl, but lowering my gun.

"This is the third academy guardian, our partner, Kiryuu Zero" Yuuki said, turning to face Kurenai "normally, he wouldn't go this far, but... no, actually, I wonder if he would"

Maybe I should talk to him?

... while I didn't particularly _want_ to leave Yuuki by herself with a vampire, I should probably try to get a handle on this fast and maybe try and avoid a few things that are coming.

"Sorry about this, Maria-senpai" I apologized "I'll talk to him"

"Thank you for covering me, Maya-san" Kurenai chimed "you're such a good girl" ... what.

Okay. I'm _really_ uncomfortable right now.

"I really like you... I know the blood of girls like you are really delicious" she whispered in my ear.

_Seriously_ comfortable right now!

I swallowed, opening my mouth to say something, but she was already twirling away from me and then running off, saying "play nicely, okay?" before jogging off.

See what I mean? See?! She's freaking creepy as all hell! God fucking damn it.

I turned back to Zero "we need to talk" he opened his mouth to protest, but I just interrupted him "and now would nice, don't you think?"

While Yuuki ran off to try and find Kurenai, I confronted Zero.

"The hell was all that about?" I asked, lifting up my blazer to replace my .38 in it's shoulder holster, revealing the _other_ gun I had there.

Zero's eyes narrowed, but he seemed to relax a little when he saw it... as if my .38 wasn't enough.

Hmm... I think it's time for another 'therapy' session.

Sighing, I sank down to sit by a tree a little further into the forest and closed my eyes "take a seat, Zero"

I didn't even look at him this time "don't bother protesting, just do it please"

Making an annoying sound, I heard him sit by the same tree, leaning against the trunk.

We sat in silence for few minutes, before I warily broached the subject "so... are you gonna tell me what happened back there? Or am I gonna have to figure it out myself?"

He didn't respond straight away, the silence dragged to the point where I didn't think he was going to even answer. I opened my eyes and looked over to see him staying at the ground, his eyes moving back and forth... as if he was searching for the right words.

"She... reminded me of someone..."

... that's all I get? Well... its _something_, I guess. More than Yuuki got, at any rate.

"... someone I met before. The woman that-" he cut himself off, his stare becoming a glare.

"... the woman that you hate so much, you would kill on sight" I finished for him. He looked up in surprise, his shocked eyes meeting with my worried ones.

"Come on, Zero. It's not that hard to guess" I chided "you _did_ pull a gun on her the second you saw her"

"And not just any gun" I continued, he avoided my gaze again "the Bloody Rose. You must've really wanted to hurt her-"

"It's none of your business" Zero growled, suddenly very defensive as he stood from his spot. I grabbed his wrist in an attempt to stop him from leaving, but a shock suddenly went through me - the image of another, a woman, superimposed over his figure - causing me to release his hand.

Wha- what the hell was that?

... I'll deal with it later.

"Ze- Zero!" I called and he hesitated in storming off.

"Kurenai- she's been sick for a long time, and- she... doesn't really know how to deal with people, so... _please_ try not to hold it against her, okay? I mean, you didn't hold it against me, so-"

"You're not a vampire" then he stormed off into the trees, ignoring anymore of my calls.

My eyes watched the trees he disappeared into... great. He _so_ hates me now.

I can't really deal with my friends hating me...

And what the hell was with that shock? That image when I touched his wrist?

Come to think of it, the last time I touched his bare skin, when he bit me, I saw- I saw the same woman.

The same silver hair. The same silver eyes.

I _know_ her. I _know_ I do.

Who is she?

* * *

"So what's on the roster today, sensei?" I asked, loading a new magazine into my .38 and discarding the used one, the click of it locking in to place audible to my ears.

"We're going off campus"

"Really?" I asked, turning away from gun range to face the dark-haired woman "but I've got exams soon. I should be studying, not spending the day in town"

"We won't be in town. And don't bother arguing, I've already spoken to the Chairman, you're signed out until tomorrow and he said not to worry about your prefect duties - besides if this goes how I'm expecting, we should be back in plenty of time before classes start on Monday"

"But I-"

Her back was to me as she spoke, she was sliding her broadsword into a sheath disguised as a cylinder storage tube used to hold paintings. Once Katsumi had secured it on her back, she turned to face me "I said no arguing. Now go get your bug out bag - and change into something else while you're at. You'll die of exposure wearing those clothes. When you're done, meet me at the front gates"

... what the hell are we going to be doing that requires extended periods outside where I could _die_ of _exposure_? And _why_ do I need my _bug out bag_?

This _can't_ be going anywhere good.

When I didn't immediately do she said, Katsumi sighed, placed the gun she was checking on the table, and turned to face me "the Association sent me a job. It's only a couple hours north from here by car, and I asked to bring you with me"

"... why?" was all I could think to ask.

"Because Kiryuu told me about what happened the other day in town with that Level E" she explained "how you hesitated, and almost got yourself _and_ Cross's daughter killed"

"But I didn't hesitate. I shot it" I protested.

"And hit it's arm. From less then a metre away" she responded bluntly "you're a far cry from an expert shot, but even I know you couldn't miss from that range"

I flinched, the moment playing back over again in my mind's eye. The inhuman sound of agony the Level E made as the anti-vampire round from _my_ gun hit its shoulder. The sound of it's blood splattering across the ground.

"You can't hesitate like that, Maya" Katsumi continued, and my attention snapped back to present "in this world, hesitation means serious injury - and that's for an _average_ vampire hunter. You're not average. You _don't_ have advanced healing, or faster reflexes, _or_ extra strength. Hesitate again, and it'll get you killed"

I swallowed, my gaze lowering to look at the .38 in my right hand.

"Which is why I'm bringing you with me. We're gonna hunt this rogue vampire, and _you_ are going to kill it" I looked up, eyes wide.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

I arrived at the academy's front gates around ten minutes later wearing my jeans, two t-shirts, my purple scarf, and a dark army green military style hoodie Katsumi had given me, along with an old similarly coloured army style bug-out bag on my back with it's strap across my chest, as well as the shoulder holster with my .38 snug underneath my jacket.

Leaning against the high dark iron fences as I waited, my thoughts drifted as I stared at the ground.

I've been so naive... thinking I could take on a vampire. Creatures that are faster, stronger, more intelligent... even with everything that's happened... everything I know...

I closed my eyes, sighing. Katsumi is right. I can't go on like this. Learning how to fight... it's _very_ different to learning how to kill. But if I don't do this, I'll get myself, and others, killed.

I bit my lip as I heard the Level E's agonized scream in my mind. It was more faded then it was the first time I remembered it.

But it was no less horrifying.

... I don't know if I can do this.

"Going somewhere?"

I looked up "Zero? What're you-?"

"What? So I can't leave, but you can?"

"I-" I didn't know what to say. He thought I was _'leaving_? Where the hell was I supposed to go? I don't have anywhere else.

Oh, right. He doesn't know that.

"I'm not leaving for long" I managed "I'll back by Monday"

"That's it? That's all you're giving me?"

I scowled, opening my mouth to retort. Why the hell should I tell him? He was being a total arsehole to me the last time we talked!

"Maya-chan!" called a voice and I looked behind the ever annoyed silver-haired teen to see Yuuki running up, out of breath.

"Yuuki? You, too?" how the hell did they even know I was going anywhere? I only _just_ found out myself!

"Look" I sighed "like I said, I'll be back by Monday, okay? It'll be fine"

Why is he even so concerned? The last time we talked, he almost - figuratively - bit my head off. And now he's _concerned_?

"Why won't you tell us anything, Maya-chan?" Yuuki asked, a worried look on her face.

Oh, Yuuki... if you knew _everything_ I was keeping from you... you'd probably hate me.

The sound of an engine drew our attention behind me to see an old four wheel drive was coming up the road.

It pulled to a stop outside the gates, and there was Katsumi sitting in the driver's seat, waiting. Yuuki immediately jogged over to talk to the academy's nurse, leaving me with him.

I turned back to face him "I have to go now" I said.

"And you'll be back by Monday?"

I looked up at Zero "... I will"

"Promise me"

My eyes widened. What? What is he-?

Oh... he figured it. He knows what we're going to do.

He knows that if I fuck up like I did the other day, I'll be dead.

I swallowed. Can I really make this promise?

I... don't know. I don't know if I can.

I clenched my hands into fists, I don't break promises. But he couldn't know that, could he?

"I promise I'll come back..." I said, not looking at him.

... even if I'm dead. I left the last part unsaid, otherwise he would probably try and stop me from going.

I _need_ to do this. If I'm going to be smack damn in the middle of plot like I've apparently decided... I can't be so naive anymore.

I have to commit.

Turning away from him, I hoisted myself into the car, dropped my bag in the back seat, and put my seat belt on. We said our goodbyes to Yuuki, but Zero didn't respond when I called one to him, he just stayed where he was, scowling silently as he stood by the gate.

I looked behind me as we drove away, and after a few moments of hesitation, Yuuki turned to head back into the school.

But Zero didn't.

He just stood there, watching, until we drove out sight.

* * *

It was a little over a couple of hours driving before we stopped... in the middle of nowhere.

The car door creaked as I opened it, then jumped out, my black boots landing with a soft thump on top of a thin layer of snow. I walked forward a few feet from the car, looking at our surroundings as the car's engine still rumbled behind me.

We'd stopped on the side of a road about halfway up a mountain, and at this point the greenery had begun to give way to the higher altitude's climate - hence the snow.

According to Katsumi's information, a Level E with six human murders and another missing to it's name, was using an abandoned house at the peak as it's hide out, so we'd have to trek up the rest of the way on foot so it wouldn't hear us coming.

At least that's what I'd been assuming.

The sound of something thumping to the ground behind me made me turn around.

My bag was on the ground, a folded map sticking out of the front pocket. What the-

As I stared, something else dropped to the ground - a sword? Why-?

"See you at the bottom"

"What? You're leaving me on my own?!" I protested, looking up at my teacher in alarm.

"You're the one who wanted the crash course" she replied, then the door closed and drove off, going back down the mountain.

What... the _fuck_, sensei.

You must be the absolute _worst_ teacher ever! You're sending a noob out to fight a Level E - without the assistance of not only her teacher, but the right fucking _genetics._

... I repeat, what the _hell_ have I gotten myself into?

I looked up the mountain, we were only about halfway up, it would take me almost the rest of the _day_ to make it up there by myself.

And I _don't_ particularly want to be fighting a vampire in the dark, thank you.

... okay. Let's do this.

I grabbed my bag from ground, pulling out the map and unfolding it. Time to make a plan.

It was a photo-map of the local area, and Katsumi had - thankfully - drawn a red circle around the Level E's location as well as the nearby town where the women had been going missing from. It was still a far way up and sitting here wasn't going to do anything.

So I strapped on the bag and stood up, turning to look for a way to start trekking up, before my eyes drifted over to the sword.

Kneeling in front of it, I unsheathed it. The blade was shorter then the average katana - maybe a wakizashi, a shorter weapon then the katana - and was inscribed with some greek letters I couldn't understand, but idea was clear. It was anti-vampire blade. This must be the sword Katsumi said she was going to get me.

Until now, I'd just been practicing with wooden bokken swords, and while this had a similar weight to it, I took a few practice swings before I tucked it into the weapon slot between my back and the back - it was mean for guns, but it would do for now.

With one last longing look down the road that Katsumi's 4WD had disappeared down, I began the climb up.

Despite my best efforts, it was night by the time I reached the house, forced to navigate by moonlight as Katsumi had taken my torch - _and_ my spare ammo, which explains why she gave me the sword.

While my night vision was pretty good, once adjusted... the vampire's would better. Much better.

He would see me coming. It was just one of the many things I would have to account for before I entered the house.

What? You didn't think Katsumi would send me out unprepared, did you?

While she _is_ kind of a bitch for leaving out here like this without warning - though I guess I probably should've figured it out when I didn't see her bug out bag in the car - she _did_ teach me a few tactics for fighting on my own against a superior force.

Okay, so she didn't use the word 'superior', but you know what I mean. Also, I had '_studied_ Level E. While this one would be genetically superior to me in almost every physical aspect - as all vampires - I had one advantage that it didn't.

I still had my mind.

By preying on it's animal instincts to kill threats and to feed, I would - maybe - get out of this alive.

... by _god_, I hope so.

* * *

It's gone.

The Level E is fucking _gone_.

I checked the entire house, attic to fucking basement, but it's not _here_.

Though there was a... body in the basement. She was pale, and her skin was ice cold to the touch when I put two fingers to her neck to check her pulse.

Nothing.

Biting my lip, I pulled away, wiping the blood off on my jacket. The poor girl couldn't have been much older than me, and now she was chained to a wall, in the basement of an abandoned house, probably not far from her home. Dead.

I found an old blanket tossed to the side and laid it over her. It was disrespectful to leave her like this, I know, but I didn't have much time, I would have to remember to come back and bury her more respectfully later.

As I covered her, I noticed her body had yet to begin decaying - the Level E must've drained her dry recently then... and now he's going to get another. Victim number eight.

Storming out of the back door, I stood there scanning the area, wondering what I should do - and that was when I spotted the footprints in the snow.

This high up, the snow was almost a foot deep, so the footprints were clearly visible in the moonlight.

Making sure my .38 was still loaded, I clicked off the safety and began following the prints into the trees.

It was heading down. According to map, there's a town that way - it must be hungry.

One well-placed trap later, I had a fair sized marmot strung up from a tree and bleeding.

While not human, if the Level E is as hungry as I think it is, it'll be too out of it to matter.

Blood is blood.

... at least that's the theory.

* * *

It was a risk, bunkering down to hide, and just waiting for the Level E to come back. I admit it, I expected it to come sooner than it did. After all, vampires can smell blood for at least a kilometre or two, and going by how fresh the tracks were, it hadn't gone very far by the time I got to the house.

What can I say? I camped a lot when I was kid, my Dad knew a lot, and we liked to talk.

So I learned. And I'm _so_ glad I did. Otherwise, I would be even _more_ screwed than I already am right now.

Cracking of branches and the movement of something about human size blundering through the undergrowth, alerted me to someone approaching.

Seconds later, the crazed male Level E I was hunting launched itself into the clearing, pouncing on the still struggling marmot and devouring it.

What? I didn't know if vampires drank the dead, so I left it alive just in case! Please don't give me that look, I _love_ animals, okay? I have an absolutely _adorable_ golden labrador dog back home.

But it's life or death here, damn it! And I want to _live._

I lifted my .38, clicking off the safety- _shit!_ Mistake number one. He heard the sound.

His whole body jerked in my direction, and without hesitating, he charged.

I fired, missing the first two times, but a familiar agonizing scream told me my third shot had hit, the sounds of the fight echoing around the empty forest.

Unfortunately, I'd missed what I was aiming for - the heart - and instead, the Level E was now bleeding heavily and clutching at his side.

He kept coming.

Four shots later, I was now running through the trees with an empty gun.

God _damn_ it, Katsumi! You couldn't have left _one_ extra magazine in there?!

Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_

He caught up quickly.

Before I realized what was happening, the crazed vampire had tackled me to the ground, fangs bared, they sank into my flailing left arm, causing me to scream out in pain.

My other arm was useless, pinned beneath me as I struggled to get away.

_No. Nononononono!_ It can't end here. Not like this!

Finally I managed to get my arm free, and got a grip on the handle of the katana, the sound of scraping metal sounding as I drew it from it's sheath.

Having at least _some_ sense left, the Level E jumped back, which allowed me a second to get to my feet.

My arm was bleeding, but it wouldn't be too bad as long as I cleaned it up and got some bandages on it soon... but the blood also meant there was no running away now.

The Level E had tasted my blood. He could find me anywhere. Follow me anywhere.

And, as my brain liked to continually remind me; he was faster, stronger, quicker... there would be no running. And if I tried, I would be dead before I got halfway down the mountain.

I have to fight.

... and that's a lot more daunting of an idea for me then you realize. Because before, I was fighting to protect someone... and now it's just me.

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**A/N: Hi again~ hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'll be posting the next one up soon~  
**

**I would've posted this hours ago, but 's document uploading system wasn't working for some reason. And then, when I got past that, you could only edit in HTML for some reason... it was very annoying. Looks like it's back to normal now though~ fingers crossed it stays like that!**

**Thanks,**

**Milley02**


	9. In For The Kill

**A/N: Here's the cliffhanger resolution~ I would've posted it last night, but I had work to do... anyway, so this chapter is kind of short I know, but it's more of prelude to the major events coming up next!  
**

**Enjoy reading! And please remember to follow, favourite and/or review!  
**

**Thanks _so_ much to _Sakure Heme_, _Guest_,_December 25th_,_blackcat711_, _fanfiction2010__, __Eovin_,_Rozari-chan__, __hirinoutaka and 4DarkMirror6_, _Killer Angel2_ and_BooDude_ ****for taking the time to review, follow and/or favourite! It keeps me writing!  
**

**Summary: Vampires are real. I attend Cross Academy, a school where the student body is populated by the human Day Class, and the vampire Night Class. This was all supposed to be fiction. A story I read for entertainment. But it's real. It's all real. SI, OC Insert.**

**Disclaimer: Everything to do with Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino. I only own my OC Maya.**

**Warning: this fanfiction includes dark themes, swearing, mentions of death, serious injury, murder and suicide.**

* * *

_Chapter 9 - In For the Kill_

* * *

The Level E lunged at me.

Not being fast enough, my failed attempt at blocking with the sword sent me falling to ground again and my only weapon flying from my hand, the breath knocked out of me.

My long hair coming loose from it's bun and obscuring my vision didn't help. I gasped for air, blindly throwing my arms up to protect myself.

His fangs latched onto my arm again, digging deeper this time. I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks joined my blood splattered across my face.

Having no other choice, I pulled out the small gun Zero had given me and pressing the barrel against his chest, I fired.

The vampire reared back, falling to the ground, screeching.

I missed _again_?! For _fuck's_ sake!

I scrambled to my feet, clutching my bleeding arm, blood soaking my sleeve and dripping down my gun to the ground as I ran, snatching the katana on my way past.

By the time I made it back to the house, hours had passed since Katsumi drove off... I wonder if she had a plan to rescue me if I needed it?

Which I do.

Because this _whole_ thing was a completely _horrible_ fucking idea!

I hid just out of sight, next a tall bookcase, by the door frame in the living room, making sure to wipe my bloody arm along as many things as I could, then reluctantly dropping my blood-soaked jacket in the kitchen, before ducking into my hiding spot so I could bandage the bite marks.

The blood would confuse him, if only for a minute. Just enough time for me to deal with these wounds.

Not a moment later, the Level E shattered the kitchen door, sending splinters of wood flying, and instantly focusing on my jacket, he ran up to it, snatched it off the floor, when he realized it was only clothing, he screamed his rage and frustration into the night.

I, meanwhile, was huddled next to a bookcase in the living room, small gun in my lap and sword on the ground beside me, my hands were rubbing my bare arms, trying to keep the warmth in them, while my blood was quickly beginning to soak through the gauze of my bandages - he must've bitten deeper then I thought.

"I can hear you, hunter!" the Level E laughed, it's double voice making his crazed tone sound insane.

Oh _shit._ My heart.

It was beating so fast - he must be able to hear it!

Eyes wide I grabbed my gun and just managed to bring it up as the Level E appeared in front of me. I fired again, using the last of my bullets.

Unfortunately for me, the crazed vampire had learned from our last encounter.

He jumped back, dodging every shot.

Fuck. Now I'm _really_ out of bullets!

I picked up the sword.

In seconds the blade was knocked from my hands and on the ground again.

_Shit._

"_You-_" he stammered in his double voice, backing away "_you are-!_" his words dissolved into insane laughter.

What the hell...?

Not wanting to waste this chance, I retrieved the sword and ran forward, aiming for the Level E's throat.

One slash of the blade and it's head thudded to the ground, blood spraying across the wall behind it, before it exploded in a cloud of ash.

I staggered from the room, through the kitchen and outside, dropping the wakizashi and collapsing to my knees in the snow.

My eyes were wide and my breathing was ragged, glasses lost in the snow. I- I just-

Bile rose up in my throat, forcing my stomach contents - hastily eaten ration bars on my initial trek up the mountain and some water - along with it onto the white snow. Then I frantically brushed off as much of the remaining ash as I could.

It look me a while to get a handle on myself. By the time I did, the sun was beginning to rise over the trees.

Taking a deep breath, I went back inside the house to retrieve the woman's body from the basement. There I found a couple of old gasoline cans and a shovel, and I took them with me.

I dug her a grave about twenty metres from the house, wrapping her in the blanket before laying her in ground and burying her. The hole wasn't very deep, only about a half a metre into the dirt, but at least this way the animals wouldn't get to her when they returned to the area now that the Level E was gone.

Using some of the larger pieces of splintered wood from the destroyed kitchen door, I built a small cross to mark the grave, before realizing I didn't know her name.

I stood there beside the fresh mound of dirt for a while, trying to think of what to carve into the wood.

When I couldn't think of anything, I turned back to the house, and picking up the gas cans, I began pouring their contents in the various rooms of the house, until finally I came to the room I'd been avoiding. The living room.

Swallowing, I slowly entered the room. The blood on the wall drew my attention first. The red blood that still stained the blade of the sword laying in the snow outside.

Deciding not to dwell on it, I emptied the last of the gas around the dead vampire's ashes, and then, dropping a large lit match from my survival kit, I left the house to stand by the woman's grave.

From there I watched the house burn to the ground.

... I think I know what to carve.

_'Step softly, a lost dream lies buried here'_

* * *

"_Ugh,_ don't remind me" I groaned as we walked down a pathway by the classrooms. It was a few days later, just after lunch, and it was all I could do to try not to think about that stupid dance coming up.

I'm not even talking about the whole Hiou-Kurenai-Ichiru-Kaname-Zero thing either. I _know_ I'm screwed if I get anywhere near _that_.

I'm talking about the fact that I don't want to wear a stupid dress or high heels.

The whole idea can go to hell, for all I care.

That, and I'm trying not to think about what happened on the mountain top. I've dwelled on it enough already when I was alone in my room... it was distracting and depressing - and as if the probable trauma of that night wasn't enough, Katsumi was considering taking me on her next job too.

Great.

"You're not dressing up, Maya-chan?" Yori asked.

"No" I deadpanned, focusing on the conversation "I might wear some make-up or something, but I am _not_ wearing a dress. My uniform is bad enough with the mandatory skirt"

"But you wear shorts underneath"

"_Yuuki!_" I protested, eyes darting back to Zero following behind us. What?! I'm allowed have dignity issues in front of the opposite sex!

"But aside from the dance, the end of year exams are worrying me" Yuuki admitted.

"That _is_ a worry, Cross Yuuki-kun!"

Oh look. It's our incompetent class prez. Telling us something we already know.

"Cross Academy's traditional dance" he began. Tune out, tune out, tuneouttuneouttuneout.

I don't care if we're made stagehands. Honestly, I _like_ helping.

Besides I wasn't planning on dressing up _or_ dancing anyway. That, and the only reason I would even consider going is because one, it's my duty as a prefect to patrol the event. And two, Ichijou will be there.

_Duh._

Wait, what? Yuuki _lowers_ our class average?! What the hell, Yuuki?! I actually _worked_ on my class stuff to get high grades! AND YOU ARE GETTING MY MARKS SCALED DOWN.

Oh we are _soooooo_ studying. Fuck canon. We're not going to be the worst class in the school because of some stupid trope!

Yori and I are smart, damn it! We _deserve_ our recognition-!

Wait... what's that?

"You can't go there! It's the time the Day Class are around!"

Ichijou?! I almost fucking squealed. _Ichijou._ In the _day_ time. Oh god, I am _not_ prepared for this!

Um.

"Right..." I muttered, when Zero stopped Yuuki from going to help "well... you guys might be complacent about that" I began, slowly inching out of reach of Zero's other hand "but _I_, other the hand, am going to fulfill my duty as a prefect!" I turned to run off, when a hand landed on my shoulder.

I looked up sheepishly at the glaring Zero "you just want to see Ichijou" he said.

I deflated, pouting... and the second his hand was gone from my shoulder, I was gone! HA! I _so_ got one over the vampire hunter!

... only to run straight into Aidou. _Ow._ I seriously need to work on my situational awareness.

"Yuuki-chan~" he sang.

... really. The _only_ reason why he just hugged Yuuki - pulling _me_ along_, WHY_ - was get the Day Class girls into a frenzy. And now they're going insane.

Great.

_God_, I fucking hate you sometimes, Aidou.

"Oi" I interrupted, elbowing him none to roughly.

Surprisingly enough, he didn't shoot me a glare like I expected. Just pouted. Then fucking walked off. That son of a- ooooooh shit. Psycho Day Class girls.

"... I _really_ think we should run, Yuuki - _n__ow_" I _almost_ whimpered, then sped off, dragging Yuuki behind me.

We managed to stow away on a higher landing and avoid them - only to be treated to the welcome surprise of Ichijou using the same hiding spot!

Hello, Ichijou!

I grinned.

"Hey" he smiled "you're being chased after as well, I see. Troublesome, isn't it?"

"Icihijou-senpai!" Yuuki whispered, a sweat-drop on her head "what happened to Maria-san?"

Aw~ so cute! Even other or anything...

Shit. Ichijou was talking! Noooooooooooooo~! What did I miss?!

* * *

Okay, so I was wrong. Kurenai and Zero _did_ see each other. Through a window.

The only reason I knew about it though, was because when she doesn't go to class, Kurenai had taken a liking to following me around on patrol and talking to me about stuff.

It was a little weird at first, but after a few nights, I was giving her advice like I would to a friend - what can I say? She's just _really_ nice... now I know what my best friend from back home was talking about when she said Kurenai was a nice little girl.

Anyway. So Zero was more pissed off then ever the next time I saw him. But not the kind of anger that would stem from talking with Aidou. No, with even numbers, he can be pretty civil.

_This_ anger came from _fear_.

Zero was _afraid_.

The realization shocked me.

I'd never thought of _Zero_ being _afraid_. The thought barely even occurred to me...

I fell into a restless sleep that night.

* * *

_End Chapter_

* * *

**A/N: sorry, about the short chappy... but don't worry, the next one will be up some time today or tomorrow~  
**

**Thanks everyone! And please remember to favourite, follow and/or review! It really motivates me!Thank you,  
**

**Milley02**


	10. Blood Soaked Cherry Blossoms

**A/N: Here we are. The major events... I'm so bloody nervous. Please feel free to tell me what you think! Am I getting the characters; personalities and actions right? Is Maya a good OC with a rounded personality and believable reactions? The reviews so far tell me a very promising and resounding "yes!" but I wonder... will you all still feel the same after reading this chapter? Only one way to find out...  
**

**Enjoy reading! And please remember to follow, favourite and/or review!  
**

**Thanks _so_ much to _Sakure Heme_, _Guest_,_December 25th_,_blackcat711_, _fanfiction2010__, __Eovin_,_Rozari-chan__, __hirinoutaka_,_4DarkMirror6_, _Killer Angel2_ and _BooDude_ ****for taking the time to review, follow and/or favourite! It keeps me writing!  
**

**Summary: Vampires are real. I attend Cross Academy, a school where the student body is populated by the human Day Class, and the vampire Night Class. This was all supposed to be fiction. A story I read for entertainment. But it's real. It's all real. SI, OC Insert.**

**Disclaimer: Everything to do with Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino. I only own my OC Maya.**

**Warning: this fanfiction includes dark themes, swearing, mentions of death, serious injury, murder and suicide.**

* * *

_Chapter 10 - Blood Soaked Cherry Blossoms_

* * *

_It began differently this time._

_It was much clearer too... like before I was only seeing fragments, but now I was seeing the whole thing? All this time and I still don't know how this works..._

_Anyway. The cloaked woman was absent this time. I stumbled on a cherry blossom tree in full vibrant pink bloom, seeming to glow among the other dead trees in the snowy night._

_Sakura petals were falling in a light wind... and it would have been a breath taking sight if not for the crying woman with long silver-white hair and pink eyes, wearing a white kimono, walking through it all._

_Hiou Shizuka._

_I followed her._

_I watched with wide eyes as she slaughtered Zero's family, frozen in shock. _

_Even if I could move, there was nothing I could've done to change what happened. It was the past._

_This was only a memory, I realized._

_She bit a little silver-haired boy first. I had to listen to him scream._

_Then his parents tried to save him, but Shizuka was too strong. Too enraged from grief._

_So consumed by her need for revenge._

**_Blood._**

_There was so much **blood.**_

_The little boy, I realized was Zero, so weakened by blood loss, had no choice but to watch as first his father fell, then his mother._

_Only to try and fail to save his brother as he lost consciousness._

I woke up suddenly, a dry sob tearing it's way out of my throat.

Oh my _god._ _Ohmygod._

My breathing was rapid, my heart beating out of control, so fast that it _hurt_. I was hyperventilating.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I was choking on my own air.

I need to calm down.

I _need_ to calm the _fuck_ down.

"Fuck..." I hissed, trying to swallow the bile I could feel rising up my throat "_fuck_"

Unable to hold it back any longer, I scrambled to edge of my bed, landing painfully on the floor in my rush, before emptying my stomach on the carpet.

Dry retching when there was nothing else to bring up.

Oh my _god_.

_**'God has nothing to do with it'**_

Who the _fuck_ was that?

I looked up and around the room, tears blurring my already crappy vision since I wasn't wearing my glasses.

The voice sounded female. But I don't recognize- wait. Yes, I do... but from where?

... I spent the rest of the night, curled up in a ball on the floor by my desk, trying to figure out who it was, just so I wouldn't have to think about my latest horrific nightmare.

About the fact that I was somehow seeing Zero's memory of the night his family was slaughtered.

* * *

I didn't get _any_ god damn sleep at all last night after that.

Damn it, Yuuki. I am _not_ doing worse than you on these stupid exams!

I glared down at the test sheet - worse still, it was all in japanese. And while I could read it, my head twinged a little every time I did.

Why do we even have to do these stupid exams at the end of every semester?! This is like bloody university all over again!

Despite all my mental griping, I completed the exams. Most of it wasn't actually that hard, I was just really annoyed about having to do a bunch of exams. I _hate_ exams.

Glancing around, I realized in my annoyance I hadn't noticed that Zero was missing from class. Again. Did I forget something again? All that really happened last night was Yuuki studying, right?

Now that I think about, said girl looks pretty out of it. She keeps glancing over here at Zero's empty seat and not paying attention to her exam... I definitely forgot something. What was it...?

As we left the classroom, my thoughts continued to wonder about Zero's whereabouts.

Other than the Chairman and I being the ones on patrol last night to let Zero help Yuuki study, I can't think of anything else...

Shrieking Day Class girls interrupted my thought process, making me look up to see what the commotion was for- Ichijou?  
And Kuran.

What are they doing here?

Not that I'm complaining about a surprise visit from Ichijou - even if he was just tagging along with Kuran - but it's the middle of day. Shouldn't they be sleeping?

"Kuran-senpai, Ichijou-senpai" I greeted, a smile replacing my frown.

"Matsumoto-kun" Kuran nodded, before asking to speak to Yuuki alone.

Standing guard with Ichijou while Kuran and Yuuki talked was pretty fun.

We chatted about a new manga that was out and I thanked him for the cake he had sent over. I couldn't stop myself for laughing every time he waved to distract any curious Day Class girls. He, of course, asked what was so funny.

And I just laughed even harder.

_God_, he's so cute~

"So, Maya-chan" he asked "will you be dressing up at the dance?"

"Hm? Ummmm, I hadn't really thought about. I mean, I'm going as security so..."

"Ah~ I'll save you a dance then, shall I?"

... aaaaand I'm pretty sure my brain just exploded.

"Tha- tha- thanks, I- Ichijou-senpai" I stuttered out, then walked away towards Yuuki in a daze, my face feeling hot and probably really red.

_Ah~_ I'm going to dance with _Ichijou~!_

* * *

Patrol was pretty quiet that night.

I ran into Yuuki near the beginning, she still seemed really distracted, but no matter how much I bugged her, she wouldn't tell me anything.

That should've been my first warning sign, but nooooo. I was too busy fangirling over the fact that Ichijou said he would 'save me a dance'.

... I really need to sort out my priorities.

Kurenai, strangely enough, was particularly 'helpful' in this area. During our little talks, she had at some point discovered I was planning on wearing my uniform to the dance and therefore didn't have a dress.

That night, while I was on patrol, she showed up with a large square box, and inside was a knee-length dark purple chiffon party dress with a lighter purple lace cardigan and a pair of matching high heels with straps that reached up to my shins.

I protested, of course, I _don't_ wear dresses, and this _had_ to be expensive! Sure, we were friendly enough - but that doesn't mean she should spend a lot of money on me! I get uncomfortable when Yuuki offers to pay for lunch at our favourite cafe in town!

Kurenai just passed the money question off by saying it was old dress of hers - yeah, sure. You have a _stick_ figure compared to me. I doubt you used to be much bigger - in fact, if it was an 'old' dress of your's as you claim, then it would be _smaller._

She just changed the subject by saying that if I was going to be dancing with Ichijou - how the hell did she know that - then I should get dressed up for the occasion.

... damn it.

Well, it looks like there _is_ someone in this reality that can make me wear a dress.

Freaking Kurenai Maria.

Still. I wonder where Zero's gotten off to this time. He missed the exams today, so he'll have to take make up tests later, but that's not what I'm really worried about.

I stared up at the half moon in the dark sky... did I forget something again? It's been a while since I read/watched it, and that is before even considering the almost nine months I've been here now.

Where the hell did you go, Zero?

* * *

So. Despite all that studying, Yuuki dragged down the class average. Which means that now _we_ have to set up everything for the dance.

Damn it, Yuuki! I am _not_ a fan of manual labour! I mean, I don't usually _mind,_ I'm just kind of lazy, but I need to figure out how the hell I'm styling my hair with no equipment and then doing my make up. I guess I could borrow Aoi's straightener...

The class prez had pulled a zoned out Yuuki off to help bring some more boxes of decorations in from some storeroom, so she wasn't there when Zero suddenly burst into the hall, looking out of breath.

"Doesn't he look upset?"

"I wonder what happened to Kiryuu-kun..."

"Zero?" I called, handing the long white drapes I was working on to another student. He just ignored me and walked over to a store room we weren't using, so I just followed after him.

I mean, of course I did. He looked shaken. _Zero_ looked _shaken_. There's only one way that happens.

"Are you okay?" I asked, closing the door behind me "where've you even _been_? I haven't seen you since yesterday and now you suddenly just show up, looking-"

"Have you seen that new student?" he interrupted.

"Kurenai? Uh, um... about an hour ago? While I was on patrol. Why? Did something happen- are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Everything healed already"

"Healed-? You were _hurt_? Where the hell was I?" I stepped towards him, seeing something beneath his red tie "is that _blood_? Did you get _attacked_?" he backed away "Zero, you gotta talk to me. Please, I'm _really_ not liking the conclusions I'm making"

I looked up at him with worried eyes, I sighed "if you're not here to talk, then why-" realization dawned on me as I took in his pained expression.

... oh. He's here for Yuuki. For her blood. Though he'd never admit it...

Oh. Oh, _shit_.

Last night is when Zero fought against Kurenai and found out that not only is she hosting Hiou Shizuka, but his brother Ichiru is _alive_.

No wonder he needs blood. After all that... he would've burned up a lot of the energy he got from drinking Yuuki's blood before just to heal himself.

He needs to feed.

He needs _blood_.

Sighing, I loosened my purple scarf and shirt enough to reveal my neck.

"No-"

"You need it" I interrupted "you think I can't tell? Just because I don't have the same instincts, doesn't mean I can't see you struggling"

His eyes flashed red, and his fists clenched as if to hold himself back.

"I said it before, Zero" I continued, stepping carefully towards him "I don't wanna lose anyone else. And if this is what I have to do to keep you going... then I'll do it"

One second I was standing in front of him in the middle of the room, and then the next I was against a wall, his fangs buried in my neck.

I flinched at the sudden pain, but didn't fight it.

He _needs_ this. I just kept telling that to myself. He _needs_ this. _He needs it._

The woman was there again, watching from across the room this time. She was shrouded in shadow, her face hidden by the hood, but her silver hair shone, reflecting in the moonlight pouring through the window.

* * *

By the time I got back to my dorm room, I didn't have much time to get ready. I had a quick shower, before retrieving the box Kurenai gave me from under my bed.

I wrapped my neck in some bandages I had in my desk draw, before styling my hair and putting on some light make-up. I straightened my long wavy brown hair, letting it fall freely down past my shoulders, then parting it on my usual side and putting it a silver rose clip.

The dress was surprisingly pretty easy to slip into, the bottom of the dress ending just above my knees. The cardigan came next, and then the damn heels.

It took me a little while to lace them up, but after it was done, I stood up to see the train wreck I was expecting in the mirror.

It was no train wreck.

_Wow_. I should ask Kurenai to pick clothes for me more often. It looks _amazing_.

... this is going to be so weird. Especially since I told everyone I wasn't dressing up.

Thanks for making it awkward, Kurenai.

My eyes lingered on the bandages around my neck and the scars leading down to my collar bone... what to do, what to do... um... oo~ I know!

I grabbed my scarf and wrapped it around my neck. There! Done!

Right. It's getting late, I should get going.

So I slipped my prefect's armband onto it's proper place, and then left to meet up with Yuuki for the dance.

* * *

_Ugh_. The last time I wore heels was two _years_ ago. Granted, I ended up doing the macarena and _not_ breaking my ankle, but_ still._

Heels freaking _hurt_. And don't give me that shit about how 'beauty hurts', because I don't give a damn. I'm only wearing this get up because Kurenai blackmailed me.

... that's my excuse, and I'm sticking with it.

The dress Kuran picked out for Yuuki is pretty nice though, a little too frilly for my tastes - which was saying a lot because there weren't actually that many frills - but I'm not the one wearing it now, am I? She pulls it off well though.

She looked shocked when I showed up to outside the Sun Dorms in the dress and heels and I just asked her not to mention it, with a blush reddening my face.

Of course, she ignored me, and gushed about it for a few minutes as we walked to the hall the dance was being held at.

"Zero!" Yuuki called as we approached the hall. Zero and Cross were standing outside talking, and at Yuuki's call, their attention moved over to us.

My blush deepened and I avoided looking at them.

"I didn't think you would come before me!" Yuuki continued.

"Ah~! Yuuki and Maya dressed up for me!" Cross cooed, then turned to Yuuki "please dance with your father later, oh daughter of mine!"

NO. NO I DIDN'T, CROSS. STOP MAKING IT WEIRD.

"Are you coming inside, or not?"

My eyes instinctively moved to look up at the person who spoke - Zero. My face got even _redder,_ if that's even possible, when I saw the slight blush reddening _his_ cheeks.

What the hell's _he_ blushing for? I'm the one walking around in these bloody heel killers and wearing a freaking _dress_ of all things!

"Ye- yeah" I mumbled and walked past him, my gaze averted to the ground again. What the hell am I so embarrassed for?

* * *

It was awkward.

I just ended standing beside Zero, who was by the pillar near the side of the room, red blush heating my cheeks, nervously biting my lip as classical music played, and both Day and Night Class students danced across the floor.

... _god_, this is awkward.

We're both being wallflowers for god's sake - maybe I should try talking to him? We haven't really talked since what happened earlier...

A further ten minutes went by before I stuttered out "so... um..." I could feel Zero's eyes on me as I tried to think of something to say.

_Great_. That's _so_ great, brain. _Wonderful_ vocabulary there - sarcasm anyone?

My eyes watched the students miling around the room "... do you want to dance?"

I _swear_ my whole god damn face just went the darkest red.

_Why_, brain._ Why must you try so hard to humiliate me?!_

I waited for him to just reject my request, only to be be taken by surprise when he grabbed my hand and led me out onto the dance floor.

I stared up at the silver-haired teen in shock as he led me through the dance. I was sure I stepped on his feet more than a few times, and I could see him wince every time I did, but we kept dancing.

I'm a horrible dancer. What the hell, brain. HOW COULD YOU THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA.

He already knows I'm uncoordinated, damn it - what does stepping on his feet a few times matter?

... thanks, brain. You're _so_ helping my confidence right now.

Then suddenly "we should get back to our jobs"

"Eh? But the song's not even-" I cut myself off as Zero left the dance floor "... over yet" I mumbled. Oh that is just so bloody _typical_...

Scowling, I moved away from the dancing students over to side of the room opposite to Zero. If he can be rude, then so can I, damn it.

Glancing around the room, I noticed everything was going pretty smoothly. Ichijou was busy dancing with more girls than

he could possibly handle, Shiki and Tooya had taken to dancing together on the far side of the dance floor, and Kuran seemed to have claimed the terrace for him and Yuuki for the moment.

Kain and Aidou had already disappeared, I noticed. Hmm... things are moving faster than I thought. Not that it has anything to do with me. Since I'm _not_ getting involved in this.

Not this time, damn it.

"Maya-chan?"

"Yes, Chairman?" I replied, turning towards the man as he came to stand beside me.

"Could you please~ to a quick patrol outside? Just in case" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be back soon" nodding, I turned and walked out through the hall's entry doors.

I breathed in the cold night air, reveling in the quiet as I began a circuit around the building.

Hmm... nothing seems out of the ordinary. But I'm really enjoying the quiet out here... and if I go around again, I can avoid seeing Zero for a little while longer...

I'll make another round. Just to be sure.

As I came to the side of the hall, I came across a tall figure in a dark coat with short silver hair walking down a path about twenty or so metres away...

I walked over to investigate, calling out "hey! Curfew is still in effect if you're not attending the dance, you know!"

The figure turned "... Zero?" I asked, frowning "what're you-?" I froze.

Wait, this... isn't Zero.

A mask. No bad feeling...

Oh, _shit_. It's Ichiru.

I pivoted on the ball of my right foot and ran.

Stupid heels! _God_! See! 'This is why I hate heels!

Just as I was nearing the light spilling out of the hall door, something hit me in the back of the head and I blacked out.

See! THIS IS WHY.

* * *

I woke to feeling of something biting my neck.

My limbs feeling like lead, my body was propped sitting up on a lounge near a large window, the coppery smell of blood reaching my nose.

Long silver-grey hair partially blocked my vision, and I could see my scarf and cardigan discarded on the floor, meaning not only were my scars exposed, but my neck-

Slowly, I managed to force my head to move slightly, enough to see the glowing red eyes of Kurenai Maria as she pulled away from me, a giggle bubbling out of her throat as she licked a spot of blood off her lips.

Wha...?

"I got bored waiting..." she smiled.

I... _fuck_.

My fingers twitched, my eyes widening in alarm as I realized the situation I was in.

_Shit_.

_Move_ god damn it! I _thought_ we fucking _agreed_ I wouldn't be involved in this fucking bit!

"It's alright..." she whispered, leaning on my slumped shoulder "just relax~"

Yuuki would be here soon... I can't let her see...

The feeling was slowly coming back to my limbs, but it wasn't happening fast enough.

God knows how long I've been out, how long I have left before Yuuki shows up...

"My- my... scarf..." I forced out, my voice sounding weak and strained. She glanced towards said accessories laying on the floor, then laughed as she danced to retrieve them, and then brought them to me, laying the cardigan over my shoulders and loosely wrapping the scarf back around my neck.

There was a little blood still on my skin, dripping from the new bite mark, but as long as the scarf covered it and I kept my cardigan on, Yuuki wouldn't notice.

By the time Yuuki arrived, I was standing on shaky legs over by the window - for some reason, Kurenai was letting me wander around the room.

I felt really weak and drained. Kurenai couldn't have drank that much... oh, but Zero did earlier too...

The realization seemed to make my limbs feel heavier, as if a weight had been tied to every joint. I felt tired. My eye lids were drooping and I was finding it increasingly difficult to stand.

A startlingly familiar jingle of bells, made me turn around to face a door that had just opened. Ichiru walking through with Hiou Shizuka in his arms.

It was the first time I'd actually seen her in person.

She was more beautiful than in the memories, but it was a cold beauty. One that seemed to hide a vicious wrath, a vegeance seeking rage, held just beneath the surface of her pink eyes.

Eyes that locked onto mine, causing an odd feeling to ripple through me.

It was a strange feeling, looking into her eyes. I felt like I _knew_ her... like a feeling of deja vu.

I didn't even realize I was walking towards them, until an unconscious Kurenai fell against me as Shizuka transferred back to her own body. Without the proper strength, the sudden extra weight sent me straight to my knees.

Ichiru was quiet as he picked up Kurenai from my arms, and as he lifted her I stared at his mask. He ignored me, of course, and took the girl from the room.

... Zero's right. That mask really is tasteless.

Shakily I managed to pull myself back to my feet, using the lounge as a support.

Yuuki didn't need to be distracted right now-

"Get away from them, Shizuka!"

Well hi to you too, Zero.

In an instant, Yuuki was standing between Shizuka and Zero, Artemis drawn and at the ready. While Zero had the Bloody Rose pointed at Shizuka.

Meanwhile, my arms were still aching like hell, but I managed to draw my .38 from the makeshift leg holster I'd stuffed it in and pointed it in Zero's direction.

With all the blood loss, my gun hand was shaking and at this range I wasn't even sure if I could hit a standing target let alone a moving one, and I only had one spare magazine, so I would have to make any shots count... I also _really_ don't want to shoot Zero.

Or Shizuka either, actually.

I staggered closer, the gun still in my hand. At my movement, Yuuki and Zero turned to me; Yuuki was shocked and probably wondering what was wrong with me... but Zero would already know. He would be able to smell the blood.

He grit his teeth together as I moved closer. My limbs were loosening up, now that I'd been using them, more blood would be flowing and I could start getting my strength back.

I got close enough that even in my weakened state, there was no way in hell I could miss- but I forgot about the stupid vampire hunter taming magic, and the bracelet lit up red momentarily as it reacted wth Zero's tattoo.

He grabbed my arm, the magic immediately deactivating "why are you stopping me?" he asked, staring down at me "I'm going to-"

I opened my mouth to answer... but nothing came out. I just stared at him with a hurt expression on my face.

"... you're really willing to go through us to get your revenge?" is that my voice? Did I just say that-? Craaaaap- yeah, I did.

I mean, yeah, I was a _little_ hurt that he would try that, but that doesn't mean I'll freaking _vocalize_ it!

Blood loss must be getting to me again...

"You..."

"You've been tamed..."

Oh _fuck_. That did _not_ sound good.

Zero's grip on my arm tightened as his muscles visibly stiffened, his eyes flashing with fear, before going blank.

Oh _shit_, Shizuka's controlling him.

"Are you happy to finally hear your master's voice?" Shizuka giggled "you must feel like obeying me now, don't you... because I have returned to my true body, my voice now has the power to bind you..."

Oh... fuck. This going _nowhere_ fucking good.

Shizuka ordered him to hold Yuuki, and Zero grabbed the struggling girl's wrist, Artemis falling from her grip.

Whether from the shock or what, my .38 was now hanging uselessly by my waist.

I don't wanna die.

_I don't wanna die._

Tears were forming in my eyes, blurring my vision as the fear began to set in.

... so much for the Hunter's crash course. I'm still fucking _terrified._

_'Scary'_

_'Scary vampires will eat me'_

Is- is that Yuuki's voice as a child?

_'No-! Run, Ichiru!'_

Zero's?

Why-? Why, 'now-?

I- I can't-

My .38 clattered to the ground, eyes wide, I was frozen.

Both memories were flashing before my eyes as Shizuka approached.

_Little Yuuki alone in the snow._

_Young Zero covered in blood._

Why-? Why is this happening-?!

I could distantly hear Yuuki calling my name, but it barely registered.

The emotions of the memories were hitting me at full capacity.

My mind was trying so hard to just _process_ it all that everything else was blocked out.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, my hands were twitching at the extra stress.

_What the hell is going on?_

"-keep doing such cruel things to Zero?!"

Yuuki's shout brought me out of whatever that was to see Shizuka standing centimetres from my face, eyes locked on mine.

"It's his punishment for being tamed by you" she whispered into my ear.

My eyes widened even further. She couldn't be thinking-

No- _no- NO!_

An arm suddenly shot by me, grabbing Shizuka by the throat and stopping her from biting me.

"Ze- Zero?" I stuttered.

Tears in my eyes, I stumbled back a step, the struggle for control clear over Zero's face.

A gunshot rang out.

Zero had shot the Bloody Rose... into his _own_ fucking leg. His blood was dripping on the floor.

Before I didn't try to remember what happen here tonight. I didn't want to know... but now I was struggling to recall everything I could.

"Don't take... anything from me ever again!" more gun shots rang out.

Holy. Shit. Zero just _shot_ Shizuka!

What the fucking hell, Zero?! You need her blood so you don't go fucking crazy!

Shizuka seemed to shake it off though, laughing. But I _did_ remember she was faking it - four anti-vampire rounds are nothing to laugh about... even if you are a pureblood.

Those would be the wounds that would make her weak enough for Kuran to easily finish her off.

"As if I would die from something like that" she declared, releasing the long purple sash from around her waist. It floated in the air, the material hardening into steel for use as a weapon.

"I'll end this..." Zero growled "no matter what!"

God _damn_ it! If I don't something, this going to go exactly like canon!

... oh he is _so_ going to hate me for this later.

I lept forward, retrieving my .38 from the ground, and spun to face Zero, flicking off the safety.

Now _I'm_ standing between two vampires.

So as you can imagine, my self preservation is being a total bitch right now.

_ANYWAY_.

"If she dies, so do you" I breathed.

"Maya-?" I ignored Yuuki for the moment, my attention solely on Zero.

If he really wants kill her... he'll have to go through me.

I swallowed.

"Why are you doing this?" Zero growled through gritted teeth.

"I won't let you fall" I replied, my eyes half-lidded "and I won't let you die"

His expression morphed into a mix of shock and something else - hopefully not betrayal, I _am_ doing this for him.

"Those eyes... just with those..." Shizuka's voice came from behind me "I can tell how deeply you wish for this in your heart... to perish along with me"

Suddenly, a sword launched from out nowhere and lodged itself in Zero's firing arm.

"Shizuka-sama" Ichiru interrupted, standing in the doorway "how long do you intend to play around like this? If we linger too long, it may become a problem"

... you just threw a fucking _sword_ at your brother, and that's all you have to say?! Also. Pretty sure I had it covered with the gun, man.

"Don't do such unnecessary things..." Shizuka murmured as she moved over to him, grabbing my free hand and pulling me along with her, _wha-_ "I still have things to do... if you were worrying about it, I didn't intend to kill him here"

The second Shizuka touched my wrist, the cloaked woman had appeared over by the window, her long silver hair moving in a non-existent wind.

I... I could see her face. She was so _familiar_.

My attention was so transfixed by her silver eyes staring into my brown ones, I was barely able to realize that Shizuka had pulled me from the room and down the hallway, leaving Ichiru and Zero to fight each other.

The cloaked woman kept reappearing in different places as we walked.

Always watching. Just... watching.

_Suddenly the environment changed around me._

_Shizuka was gone._

_It was just me in an empty field of snow, surrounded by dead trees._

_Then She appeared._

_Just standing there, wrapped in her cloak._

_"... who are you?" I asked "why do I keep seeing you...? Why do I... feel like I know you...?"_

_**"All of your questions will be answered, child"** she replied **"you only have to wait"**_

_My eye twitched "... wait? **Wait**?" I snapped, my fists clenching "'All I've been doing is waiting! Fumbling around in the god damn dark!"_

_The woman remained silent as I continued to yell questions at her, my voice becoming louder "who **are** you? Why am I **here**? What the hell is going on-?!" my voice cracked and I realized more tears were running down my face._

_"Why...?" I asked, collapsing to my knees "... why couldn't my life by boring?"_

_Feeling myself slipping, I closed my eyes._

When I came to, I was in a room, slumped against the wall by an open door.

Shizuka was laid out on the floor, dying.

Kuran must've come and left already.

_Shit-!_ That means I don't have much time!

Scrambling forward, I grasped her hand. She was growing colder by the second.

No-! She can't-!

"Please" I begged "I- I just want-"

"-to save him?" she asked, laughing bitterly "he will hate you for it..."

"... as long as he lives" I replied, grimly "please"

Her pink eyes drifted behind me, and for a moment I wondered if she saw something there... then slowly she pointed towards a fold in her kimono.

A pocket? And inside was a vial of... blood?

Why-?

"Use it wisely, my dear..." Shizuka whispered "for am I afraid that will be the last of the blood in this world that will help your dear Zero..."

She chuckled dryly "... you're such a good girl..." she murmured, a hand moving up to wipe a tear from my cheek "even though you're so different... you still listen to Her..."

What- what is she-? Can she see-?

I was pushed aside suddenly, my thoughts jumbled as my hand slipped from Shizuka's bloodied one and I focusing on clutching the vial closely.

Ichiru had pushed me out of the way and was holding the dying Shizuka in his arms, crying over her body as it began to disintegrate into rising sparks of white light.

A red-eyed Zero just managed to stumble into the room as her body shattered into glass, her kimono fluttering to the ground.

Holy shit.

... Hiou Shizuka is dead.

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think? Please tell me in a review! Oh, and for those who celebrate it - happy thanksgiving! (I don't celebrate, but I know people who do)  
**

**Please remember to follow, favourite and/or review! It keeps me writing!**

**Thanks,**

**Milley02**


End file.
